And Time Went Back
by Luxina
Summary: Ruby had always believed that once she was an adult her future would be a life of stopping crime, not committing it... It's a shame that sometimes things don't happen like you want them to. Now on the run from everyone she knew, Ruby finds herself answering to her past after an accident leaves her 10 years into it. ROSEWICK (Being rewritten) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

25 years old was a weird age to be alive... at least, to Ruby Rose it was. The once previous huntress scanned her current situation, running a gloved hand through her hair. The grunts her and Roman hired fast at work moving the heavy crates of dust they were stealing. She smiled as one passed, catching the familiar Schnee name printed on the side.

'Weiss is gonna be so mad.' She thought, snickering slightly before frowning. A cold feeling crept into her chest and she sighed. Weiss was already mad anyways.

She decided to move on and shook her head to snap out of it, walking through the crowd of workers to find her husband. When she finally found him she raised her eyebrow at the sight of the crate next to him... it was glowing from the inside.

"Roman!" She called out, running towards him.

He turned around and smiled. "Red! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

When she finally reached him she gave him a quick kiss before pointing towards the glowing crate. "Just wondering why that crate seems to be glowing. What's in it?"

He raised an eyebrow at it, picking up a chart that showed the dust that was supposed to be in the lot. All of them the same regular type you could pick up at any dust shop.

"It doesn't look like anything here creates an effect like that..." he mumbled.

Ruby hummed and looked over at the crate. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Roman furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "That's not a good idea. I think we need to play this safe, we have no clue what's in there and it could be sabotage-" He stopped short, realizing it was too late and that his wife had already climbed into the crate.

"Red! What are you doing?!"

"It's fine!" She called out to him. "It just looks like a glowing dust crystal!"

His eye's widened at that and he felt his heart drop. "Get out! Dust crystals only glow when they're-" He was interrupted by a loud bang. His entire body suddenly felt cold.

"...Red?"

No reply.

"Ruby?!"

He looked around to see the nearby grunts staring at him and the crate with wide eyes. He panicked and ran to it, quickly shoving his way inside.

All that was left was her glove and a dull crystal, both laying side by side.

He fell to his knees and did something he hadn't done in years.

He cried.

* * *

-10 Years into the past-

"RUBY!" A shrill voice screamed out from inside the dorm

Blake cringed and covered her ears, glaring at Weiss. "Why are you yelling?"

"I can't find Ruby and we are supposed to be studying for Professor Oobleck's next test!"

"IT'S DOCTOR, MS. SCHNEE" Came a loud yell from what seemed like outside, causing both girls to jump and look towards the window.

"How...?" Blake asked Weiss before shaking her head quickly and responding "Nevermind. You realize that screaming her name won't do anything if she isn't here?"

"Well-"

"YANG!" Ruby screamed from outside the door to their dorm which was followed by Yang's loud laughing

Weiss humphed, walking over to the door and expecting to angrily open it to lecture her irresponsible partner, only for it to open on her face.

Ruby felt the door stop short and pulled it back, only to see her partner angrily looking back at her. "Wha- Weiss! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked, A small pit of dread in her stomach.

"No Ruby, I am not okay! Do you know why? Because my partner and team leader was supposed to be studying with me for an important test!"

"...Oh, uh, oops?" Ruby said, cringing a bit.

Yang noticed the Heiress's temper and quickly stepped in, hoping to calm her down and defend her sister. "Rubes didn't mean to be late, she just got side-tracked and-"

"It doesn't matter if she meant it or not, She is still late! How does she expect to be able to lead this team if she can't even be on time for a study session!" Weiss had replied, her anger rising.

"Well, maybe she'd want to study with you more if you weren't so uptight!" Yang said back, her temper rising along with Weiss's

"I wouldn't have to be so uptight if Ruby would just do what she's supposed to!"

"Uh, Guys?" Ruby had interrupted, causing both girls to look towards her, their angry expressions soon fading at the sight of a bright orb that floated in front of their team leader.

Blake looked up from the book she had been reading on her bed at the sudden silence of the two girls fighting, her eyes widening at the sight.

"...What the hell?" Yang whispered, moving closer to her sister and attempting to poke it.

The poking action seemed to only make it worse, the orb soon expanding until the brightness was too much for the girls in the room.

"Yang, you dolt! Why would you poke it?!" Weiss shrieked, her hands covering her eyes.

"I wanted to find out what it was!" She yelled back.

Ruby attempted to back away from it, closing her eyes. The wall soon hit her back, and all she could do was cover her eyes and hope that whatever it was didn't explode or blind them.

She heard Yang call out her name but wasn't sure which direction she had called from, scared to open her eyes to try and see her. She feared doing so would just lead to her never seeing her sister again.

"Is everyone okay?" She yelled out, getting 3 answers of "yes". She moved a hand away from her eye in an attempt to feel the wall until she made it to the door of the dorm, though before she could take two steps a heavy object suddenly fell on top of her, knocking her out.

The girls opened their eyes, realizing that the light had vanished. Blinking and rubbing their eyes to help their vision clear up, they all looked to where they had heard the loud thud.

To their surprise, a woman lay sprawled on top of their leader.

Yang felt her jaw drop open, Blakes' eyes widened, and Weiss gasped once they had taken in the appearance of said woman.

Silver eyes, semi-long hair that started off black and then faded into a ruby red shade, and that striking red hood.

"...Ruby?" Yang asked, her confusion likely surpassing any time she had been confused before.

The woman just stared back at them in shock, looking around the room as she tried to take it all in. The dorm quickly became to quiet that if someone were to drop a pin, the noise of it falling would likely easily be heard.

A groan came from underneath the woman, causing her and the rest of team RWBY to look down.

"Ah, shit." The woman mumbled as she got off the girl, scrambling back and hitting the wall. "Sorry!"

The silence had returned, and despite their team leader laying unconscious on the floor nobody had attempted to move.

"Holy shit," Yang whispered, not sure how else to respond. "-Well this is... a thing?"

The woman currently next to their leader let out a nervous chuckle, pulling on her hood. It seemed that nobody had any words, and both parties feared they would be stuck in a perptual state of silence until a small voice piped up from the floor. "Ugh, What happened?"

A silver eye opened, taking one look at the woman and furrowing her eyebrows. "Who is that?"

Weiss scoffed. "Isn't that the million dollar question?"

The woman rubbed the nape of her neck, looking away nervously. "Uh..."

Blake raised an eyebrow, obvious suspicion on her face. "Well? Who are you?"

"I don't think I can tell you." She replied shyly.

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows, glaring a bit at the woman. "You appear out of nowhere in our dorm room from a ball of light, looking frighteningly similar to our team leader, and you refuse to tell us just who you are and what your intentions are?"

The woman coughed into her gloveless hand. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"So, you'll tell us who you are then?" Yang questioned.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I could do much damage by telling all of you but I'm scared it could..."

"It could what?" Ruby asked.

"I'm scared it could completely screw up the universe as we know it."

A pause.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I could actually mess with everything by telling you a single thing! Haven't you seen those movies? You know, the time traveler goes back in time and by doing one thing that change the entire future?"

"The butterfly effect?" Blake had begun to ask, but was soon deafened by Yang exclaiming "You're a time traveler?!"

The woman looked at Yang with horror, frustrated by how easily she had already given up information. At this rate, the future she had grown to love would be no more.

Yang hadn't seemed to notice her horror and if she had, she didn't seem to care.

"So does that mean you're Ruby from the future?! Are we all bad-ass huntresses?! Did I find my mom?"

The woman just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well, I've already accidentally admitted to being a time traveler, might as well..."

Yang looked at her as if she held the answers to everything, and she quickly closed her eyes

"My name is Ruby Rose, I am 25 years old... and from the looks of it, I've gone back about 10 years into the past."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the dorm, as the older woman seemed to be having a staring contest with the younger team in the dorm. Yang, having snapped out of her initial shock, went straight back to being concerned for her baby sister. Yang looked over to the woman with her baby sister and sighed.

"Listen, as much as I want to know who the hell you are, I've got an unconscious little sister who i need to look at, so if your not going to help me get her to the bed next to me then back away from her so i can make sure she is okay." yang stated, which caused the older woman to blink and look down at her sister.

The older woman slowly got up and picked Ruby up bridal style. She handed her over to Yang and backed away again. She seemed to be looking at the girls in fear, and when Weiss opened her mouth to speak, she flinched.

"I-is she okay?" the woman asked, which also caused Blake and Weiss to look over and check on ruby as well

"She seems to just be sleeping, I think we should wait to speak with you until she wakes up." Yang said with a serious expression on her normally laid back face

Older Ruby nodded and sat down at the chair by the desk, the other girls on the team also relaxing when they heard she was fine.

Ten Minutes of awkward silence later, Yang had decided she couldn't take the suspense and simply dumped water on her sister. Silver eyes snapped open and the older rose looked over and felt a ball of unease in her stomach at seeing the color of her eyes.

 _'Yup, she's me'_

Ruby gasped and glared at her older sister, who was innocently hiding the now empty bucket behind her back

"What was that for?!" the young girl shrieked out at her sister

"We needed you awake to ask questions and you were taking your time, so I just sped things up."

"What do you mean 'ask questions'? What's going on?"

"Well, i was scolding you about you missing out on study time when this crazy bright light showed up and a woman came out and landed on you!" Weiss explained, still a bit shocked by what happened

"...A woman? Where is she now?"

"Right here" a familiar but aged voice came from the chair

"Oh." Ruby said, which in turn caused for an awkward silence

"Listen, you all are probably looking for an explanation but i have a few questions before i can get to that." the woman stated

"Shoot."

"Okay, first things first... Your names are Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and... Ruby Rose correct?"

"Yeah, how did you...?" Yang trailed off

"I'll get to that, whats the date?"

"...It's XX/XX/XXX"

"Okay... wow..."

"Can you explain to us who you are and how you know our names _now_?" Weiss asked sharply

Well, what I'm gonna say is weird, and I don't expect you to believe me..."

"you literally came out of a giant ball of light, I think we'll believe you." Blake said with a straight face and slight sarcasm, causing the older rose to chuckle.

"well... uhm... my name is also Ruby Rose?"

She waited until she heard the shocked exclamations of confusion that she knew would happen.

"...It seems I've been sent back ten years... haha..." she said, using jazz hands and ducking her head

"WHAT?!" Screamed out the team in unison again

"25 Year old ruby rose at your service! cookie baker, trained fighter, mother of-"

"WHAT?!" They screamed again

"-my dog" she said with a shit eating grin and snort in their direction. the girls sighed in relief, it seemed Ruby had not had any children as of yet.

" _Woah woah_ slow down... so your telling me that you are this dolt from the future? And that you are a 25 year old woman?!"

"Gee Weiss, scream it for the world to hear why don't you?" Yang said as she rubbed her ears groaning

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up snow princess"

"Don't call me that!"

Yang got up from her spot on the bed, making her way over to the older woman, taking in the sight of her

"Damn Rubes, you do grow into your Xiao-Long genes! I knew it'd happen one day!"

Ruby groans out from her place on the bed, seemingly confused, and horrified at what was happening

"this is crazy..." yang said to no one and then turned to the others after ignoring the snort from the older ruby

"Both of you have been kind of quiet, you taking this okay?"

Weiss sighed and looked back up at the blonde brawler "We just found out that our Team Leader somehow managed to get sent back in time, now leaving us with 2 of them, _define fine?_ "

"How do we know she is telling the truth" Blake questioned from her spot

"Ask me a question only I would know" the older ruby said with a smile

"What was the book i was reading when you first came up to me- in the ballroom of beacon?"

"If my memory serves me right, it was 'The Man With Two Souls' but it _has_ been almost 11 years"

"Hmm, seems to be telling the truth, but I'm still wary about this. We should get Headmaster Ozpin to check her story out"

The older Ruby grinned and nodded at the suggestion, telling the girls to 'lead the way to the wizard' as but she opened the dorm doors she was stopped by younger Ruby screaming out "WAIT!"

"What is it little me?" The older rose asked

"What if people question who you are?!"

"Ruby is right, we haven't come up with a cover story and we need one before we go anywhere!" Weiss said with a gasp

"Relax Tiny Team! if anyone asks just say you'll introduce me later and that you have an emergency meeting we need to get to" The older woman said with a chuckle, opening the door again and leading out the four girls as they looked uneasy

"Yeah... Okay." Ruby nodded at the solution

"Why can't we come up with one before we see Ozpin?" Yang asked with a raised brow

"I think we need to discuss a cover story with the headmaster before we come up with one that won't work out with what he would need, and so we should wait for his input." the older rose nodded as she said the last part, and the younger ones agreed with the logic.

As they were walking, they were stopped by a certain team of people; Team JNPR.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Jaune asked with an awkward smile

"We'll introduce you later, we need to get somewhere important, see ya!" Ruby blurted out quickly while dragging the older Ruby by the hand and running a bit till the team was out of sight, leaving behind confused member of team JNPR.

"What was that about?" Nora asked

"I'm sure we will find out eventually, let's go get some lunch." Jaune said with a grin and shake of the head

"That sounds grand!" the amazonian said with a smile and so off they went to the cafeteria

* * *

 **Okay, so before I start with the reviews, I have a few important announcements for you guys...**

 **The first one is that I will be gone for around 2 weeks... I will be going on vacation with my family and thus I will be unable to update for a while despite how much I want to keep my update schedule normal and relatively quick**

 **The second thing I need to get out is that I am so shocked by how quickly people have found my story and just how many already enjoy it! I'm so proud by how it has taken off and I really hope that it makes you guys proud- I'd like to remind people that this story is one of the first rosewick fanfiction's I've come up with... It's also the first RWBY one... It won't be perfect, and It might have weird pacing but I am trying really hard to give you guys a good story that you can all enjoy! As I am writing this I have 20 Favs and 35 Follows which is crazy! I really hope I live up to your hopes for this story... :)**

 **Okay, Now onto the reviews**

 **ERANDOR: Thank you for being the first comment on this story! I really do hope it interests you and I will definitely keep it up :)**

 **Penny-Polendina: I will update as often as I can, but writing and editing chapters does take time, please bear with me**

 **Frank Horrigan: I... I'm not sure what you are getting at? I'd appreciate it if you could explain your review to me... I'm not sure if it was a prediction for the story, Hate on the ship, or maybe just some rambling?**

 **jayfeather767: I really hope you do keep an eye on it, and I hope it interests you as it goes on :)**

 **Chitsukee: I was kinda in shock... I really enjoy your edits and some of your fanfictions and the fact that you enjoyed the first chapter is just insane haha... I hope you continue to enjoy it and that it unfolds to be something you and the others following will enjoy :) (I also love rosewick)**

 **Now that the reviews are taken care of I would just like to point out that the chibi episode (Magic Show) had a really cute scene with Ruby and Roman staring each other down and my shipping heart could not take it.**

 **See you all in 2 weeks :(**

 **-Mikalyn**

 **(PS: this is the second time I updated this story... stupid copy and paste is giving me issues T-T)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight... Ms. Rose went back in time 10 years, and is now 25?" Prof. Goodwitch said while rubbing her temples

"Well, I didn't replace tiny Ruby, There is just 2 of us now Glynda" the older rose winked at the combat instructor

"Ms. Rose! while you are here I expect you to address me as Professor Goodwitch, not by my first name!" The combat instructor said with a harsh glare towards the woman

"Okay Glynda" She said with a smile causing the professor to let out a loud groan

"You know what? This entire situation is ridiculous, I will let the headmaster deal with this as I am not qualified to do so." she said with an aggravated shake of the head as she lead them to the elevator

"Thanks Glynda!" The older rose said with a somehow larger grin on her face, making the professor more annoyed with the situation. The elevator dinged and opened to the headmasters office.

"Yes Glynda? What seems to be the..." He stopped, his eyes widening at the older rose

"Oh." he said, causing a few snorts from the group of girls

"Hey Ozzy! Whats going on!" The woman said from behind Glynda, causing the others in the room to widen their eyes

"Well, I'm hoping you can tell me that Miss...?"

"Oh! That's right! Ruby Rose at your service!" she said with a bow

"Forgive me, but Last time I checked Ms. Rose was a 15 year old student of mine." Ozpin said with his eyebrow lifted, an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, I kind of time traveled? ...Oops?" the woman said with a shy smile

"Ah, well that makes sense." the Headmaster nodded at them, causing everyone but the now guffawing Rose to give him odd and confused looks.

"...What?" Blake asked, a bit confused at his lack of shock at the situation

"We live in an odd world Ms. Belladonna, Things like this happen despite how crazy it sounds." He said with a nod and another smirk

"Professor Ozpin, We need to at least do some sort of test to make sure she isn't lying!" The witch said with a slight glare at the woman

"Ah, I suppose we can do a DNA test, but the proof I needed was in her eyes." He said

"What about older me's eyes?" The young rose looked at him with curiosity shining in her silver orbs

"Well Ms. Rose, you seem to be one of the only known people with Silver eyes, so it isn't too surprising to me. you are a very interesting student."

"Oh."

The older rose rolled her eyes at the look of shock on their faces, looking towards the headmaster and snorting out "interesting indeed"

The headmaster took a strand of hair from both Ruby's, causing Yang to tense up at seeing the hair coming from her 2 sisters. The girls sat quietly as they waited for the news on whether the older rose is who she claims to be.

"So while we wait, can you explain how you ended up in this predicament Ms. Rose?" The grey haired headmaster asked

"Well, me and my uhm- well, you see... me and my..." the woman seemed hesitant on saying what she was going to originally say

"Ms. Rose what seems to be the matter?"

"I don't want to say too much about the future because i really don't want to change it... I'm rather happy despite my awful circumstances." she said with a nervous grin

"Ah, Well I'm sure if you just say their title and not their name, surely things won't change much." He said, amusement in his brown eyes

"But- ugh, fine... me and my Husband were-" she began with her story but was cut off with multiple girls screaming 'What?!'

"Yup, I'm married, now can I get back to my story?" she asked with a roll of the eyes

"Forgive me, but Ruby hasn't even gotten to the stage where she thinks people are cute... its very hard to believe that at 25 she gets married..." Weiss said with wide eyes

"...I _actually_ get married at 20..." the older rose said with nervous laughter

" _MY BABY SIS GETS MARRIED IN 5 YEARS?!_ " Yang all but screeched

"This is... shocking to say the least" Blake points out from her chair. next to her the younger Ruby had buried her hands into her face and let out a few muffled screams

Yang, having got over her initial shock, simply grins and looks at her horrified little sister "Damn Rubes, you haven't even hit the crush stage and yet in 5 years you not only manage to get a crush on someone, but you also marry them? I _knew_ my little sister had game!"

Ruby screams a bit louder in her hands, a blush covering her entire face

"Yang, you're embarrassing tiny me!" the older ruby pouted, causing a chuckle from Ozpin

Older Ruby gasped and turned back to him quickly, exclaiming "You old fart! you _knew_ that would happen!"

Ozpin looked at her with amusement "I have no idea what you're talking about Ms. Rose, however we should get back to the matter at hand. I am sure you girls can nag both Ruby's about this matter once you get back to your dorm."

"Right, well I am not going to reveal what I was doing there in the first place, but I will tell you what caused it. Sorry, no spoilers kids." She said, looking at the interested kids

"Go ahead Ms. Rose"

"Right, well I spotted something lighting up in a Schnee cargo crate and went to investigate. When I got inside I found a glowing dust crystal, a that point I told my husband, but did he listen? _Noooooo_ " she said with a groan and roll of the eyes

"I don't know if I will ever get used to hearing her say 'Husband' to be honest" Weiss muttered from her spot

"Anyways, I went to pick it up because dust usually doesn't glow unless someone is using their Aura with it. When I picked it up there was a flash, and everything went white and suddenly BOOM!" she motioned an explosion with her hands before continuing "I'm lying on top of a tiny me and my old teammates are surrounding me!"

"Hold on, 'Old Teammates'? Why aren't we still teammates?" Blake asked with a raised brow

"Ah crap! spoilers! I can't tell you, but I _can_ confirm it was not your fault."

"Okay, if it wasn't my fault then whose was it? Weiss?"

A sharp "Hey!" came from the white haired girl

"I can't tell you, but don't start blaming random people on your team! I don't want to hear anyone saying that someone else is the reason for our broken up team!" she said while waggling her finger in their direction.

"Wait, If we aren't a team anymore then what were you doing by the Schnee cargo?" Weiss questioned her, raising an eyebrow

"Ugh! stop asking questions I can't answer!" She said, banging her head on the desk

Younger Ruby had been silently taking in this information, she adjusted her eyes to her older self's hand and spotted a wedding band and engagement ring, solidifying what they had found out. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to stop the oncoming headache this was giving her.

She jumped as a hand rested itself on her knee, she turned and was met by the concerned look of both her sister and teammates, While older Ruby had simply went back to playful banter with the headmaster.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Blake questioned with a concerned frown, causing the young girl to snort and giggle

"Blake, Future me traveled into the past, revealed i get married in 5 years and that we aren't a team in the future, I don't think I can say 'I'm alright' at this point." she said with a slight smile

The faunus snorted and nodded knowingly, the other two teammates still looked concerned but decided to leave it be for the time being

"Headmaster, I got the DNA results from Prof. Peach, It seems this woman is telling the truth... as unbelievable as it is..." The mage said, as she walked inside the room

"Thank you Glynda" Ozpin nodded towards her

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch Glyn!" The older rose grinned at her, and the combat instructor felt her headache worsen

The older Ruby turned to the headmaster, explaining that they waited to come up with a cover story to make things a bit easier on them. The headmaster nodded and typed a few things on his computer

"Your new name while you are here will be Rust Rose, you are Ruby and Yang's older sister and you are here for a mission- you will be staying in team RWBY's dorms and we will have an extra bed set up for you. However, I think it is in your best interest to share your true identity with team JNPR."

The newly named Rust nodded, but not before snarking back "Rust? is it because i'm old? because you have a lot of room to talk ozzy." She looked back at the team to make sure they all got it. After confirming that they had heard everything she turned back to the headmaster

"Okay, you mentioned telling team JNPR but before we do that... What do you think happened to cause this?"

"I think I have an idea... It is just a legend but as I have said many times before, Every legend has some truth to it. Don't worry Ms. Rose, we will have you back to your home in no _time_ "

everyone was silent, not a word spoken, not a person blinked.

"Did... did you just make a _pun_?!" Yang asked, her grin growing

The headmaster simply grinned back at her

The 5 other people in the room groaned

"Dear Oum... Its spreading!" Younger Ruby groaned out, her face twisted in displeasure

"Please, he's been making jokes like _that_ for _years_." Glynda added, her head shaking back and forth in a disproving matter.

"You can't even call it humor." Blake replied with a frown

"I can also confirm that this does not change in the future, and that yang once went into a pun competition against him."

"Ms. Rose! do not give either of them any ideas!"

"Too late! when we get older ruby back I demand this pun competion" yang said with a smile

"If I beat your father, I can beat you Ms. Xiao Long"

"Please his jokes are like paper- they're tear-able" she said as she beamed

Agonized groaning sounded from the others

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back from my trip and I'm getting back to this story! Did you miss me?**

So now

 **that I'm back I can start updating some more- the thing is, when i got back I was hit full force with writers block. It sucks- but I'm not going to stop writing this. I want to let you guys know because now I will have some weird update schedules... I might not update for a week sometimes, and other times I might update within a day. I always like to have the next chapter in progress before I upload a new chapter, so I know that if i do hit writers block and it lasts for over a week I will have something to upload.**

 **I've also decided that in the story I will address Older Ruby as 'Rust' In some parts to avoid having to spell out 'Older Ruby' and I can't just call her ruby because that'd be confusing**

 **Meanwhile while I'm gone A new episode of RWBY chibi comes out and some RWBY volume 4 songs are released early! ahh!**

 **Oh! and also while I was gone my Follows went up to 59 and my Favorites went up to 29! That's Insane! Thank you guys!**

 **Now that i've gotten that out of the way- Onto the reviews!**

 **Frank Horrigan- Yeah, sorry about that! Stupid Copy and Paste seems to enjoy my suffering T-T as to your other comment- I'm really relieved that I hadn't gotten hate so soon; and I hope that your uncle got what was coming to him; No offense but cheating rustles my jimmies cx And now that you've explained your comment a bit better I get it now- though Older Ruby won't be running to mexico (as interesting as it sounds)**

 **Penny-Polendina- I will try to update as soon as I can but you know how writing can get sometimes c:**

 **Chitsukee- It's weird, when I first started writing this I would watch your edits for inspiration and now you are reading it! I've returned and I'm ready to get writing :)**

 **Pedolan- You'll find out in due time ;)**

 **Person- Thanks :D I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Shock Fanfiction- It's an interesting concept, but sadly that isn't what I have in-store for it. Jaune _will_ be playing a bigger part in this story along with his team- but not in the _"Lets hunt down our old friend we're robots beep boop"_ kind of way :)**

 **Parker- Thanks! I read _'Remnants Reclaimer'_ and It is really good- so I don't know if I would compare this to it. Hopefully it does go far and I continue to write things you love. Your comment made me blush haha**


	4. Chapter 4

After having to drag a punning Yang out of the headmasters office, the team was off to their dorms. They walked in silence before it was broken by the team leader.

"So... you seemed familiar with the headmaster..." Ruby trailed off as she walked with her team and future self

"That's _one_ way of putting it" 'Rust' snorted out

"I don't think any version of myself would be able to call someone an _'old fart'_ unless I knew them personally" Ruby said as they walked along in silence

"You'd be surprised at the things you do in the future rosebud" her older self frowned, causing the older team to also frown

"Sorry older Rubes, but Ruby has a pretty straightforward view on almost everything... I don't think anything she does can surprise us." Yang said with a snort, causing the young girl to pout

"I end up time traveling" The young girl said proudly

" _Accidentally_ " Weiss added with a smirk, causing ruby to deflate

"It still surprised you!" the young girl yelled in triumph, causing Weiss to roll her eyes in an amused way and Blake to pat her head

The older Ruby smiled a bit before turning it into a guilty frown. She sighed and shook her head before starting up again "Believe me girls I wish I could say that it's still true in my future... but it's not." Her voice cracks a bit

Everyone of the girls looked at the young woman in concern

"Does this have to do with our team splitting up?" Yang asked, trying to asses the situation.

"I suppose you could say that, but it's more about the things I've done. I think that is enough of that though." she said with a shake of the head, causing the others to groan at being cut off on information

"Listen, I don't know what telling you girls could do to my future. Despite my countless mistakes I am still happy and I won't let the fact that I don't know when to keep my mouth shut ruin it for me."

"What on earth would the dolt do th- wait... Oh my god" Weiss adopted a shocked frown and inhaled a breath

"...Weiss? What happened? Do you know what she means?" Blake asks in slight concern for the heiress, but noted the wide and panicked eyes of the older Ruby

Weiss began mumbling about about Ruby making a mistake and the team, and Rust knew she was making the connections. The older rose could feel her heart drop to her stomach.

"Ruby... Ruby was the person who broke up the team, wasn't she?" Weiss turned a sharp yet concerned look at the two roses

She shouldn't have been surprised that Weiss managed to put the pieces together. She felt the soul crushing regret of what she had revealed crush her; this could be catastrophic for her future with her new family.

Her younger voice pulled her out of her panic, but can't bring herself to raise her head. She hides it in her old tattered hood.

"What? That's ridiculous Weiss... why would I...?" the younger girl trails off at the silence coming from her older self. She looks over to see herself from the future with a deep frown and staring at the floor. The woman had her face hidden in her hood- Ruby felt a sharp pang of panic.

Yang cuts in with a quiet "...She wouldn't, she loves her team..."

"I did love my team and everyone on it... but things change and I've changed. Things aren't good between us and I _am_ the cause. I'm sorry Ruby, but things change. As for you girls, I think all of you have learned enough information."

 _"W-what? No... I can't be the... why would I..."_ the younger girl trailed off in mumbles of shock, completely ignoring the older woman's words. Her team moved closer to her but aren't able to get through to her. Yang puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder but it is quickly slapped off by a wide eyed and panicked Ruby.

A pause of silence as the team tried to process that Ruby slapped her sisters comfort away before the younger Ruby ran off in shock and horror. All she left behind a pile of rose petals and a lot of concerned people.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang was about to go after her but was stopped by the older woman

"Yang... she needs to process this on her own."

"No she doesn't! She needs me, let go!" Yang roared out, her eyes turning red and her body burning up

Yang, I am literally her. I think I know when she needs you and when she doesn't."

Her words cause the fiery girl to calm down and slump in her arms; the crimson eyes faded back into purple.

Blake shakes her head in shock and decides to cut in

"Can you tell us what caused you to break the team up?"

"Not without your leader, and even then I can't tell you much. As I've said, I've already told you too much."

"...So now what?"

"Now we inform Team JNPR like your headmaster has asked, and we let your leader deal with the feelings of depression and guilt that are bound to appear."

"I just- I want to go comfort her... why do you not want me to?"

"Because as I got older you couldn't be there to comfort me like I was used to; It made my depression and nightmares worse. I was lucky my husband and our friends were there for me; otherwise I don't know how I would have recovered. She need's to learn to not lean on you as much."

"...oh."

"I never expected Ruby to end up like you. Sorry if I sound a bit rude." Blake said

"It's alright. I understand what you mean. The thing about the future is that it can be very unpredictable. The things that happened were things I never thought would happen."

"...Do you still eat cookies like they're your lifeline?" Weiss asked

"...Maybe?" she said with a nervous smile. Weiss deadpanned.

"Okay, so I still have a bit of a cookie problem, sue me." The older Ruby said as she stuck her tongue out

The members with her shook their head at her childish tendencies that seemed to never leave..

"So now that we've gotten all of this depressing talk out of the way, lets go find Team JNPR!"

They walked back to the dorms in silence. The silence reminding them of their current team leader, and worry to overcome them. To JNPR they went.

In The Headmasters Office:

"Ozpin, why are you smiling like that? this is serious!"

"I just remembered; I forgot to inform that what she reveals to us now will not change the future."

"What?! How could you forget to inform them of such Important information?! How does that even work?!"

"The certain crystal she came in contact with is a Taxídi Sto Chróno crystal. These specific crystals are very rare- and they give others the power to not only view the past but to interact with it. All memories of them being in the past are not remembered until we get to their original time. Basically, once we send her back none of us will remember her being here for years to come. As for how I forgot to inform her... it must have slipped my mind. I will be sure to inform them all later." Ozpin smirked at the end, sipping his coffee

"I will never understand your sense of humor, will I?"

"I'm sure you could ask Ms. Rose" he said smiling at her slyly

she groaned out "Not worth it." and went back to her scroll; grading her students and ignoring the amusement of the headmaster 

* * *

**So... Ozpin is a troll and Ruby has to deal with the awful feelings she gets from being the reason her team will split up. I hope the explanation wasn't bland but i felt it fit well with remnant.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Shock Fanfiction: I'm glad I have gotten your attention and I will be sure to check out your fanfiction if you ever do get around to writing it :)**

 **Frank Horrigan- Holy crap... I hope things get better for you and your family from here on and i bet your nieces mom lost out majorly on not wanting her :I Though I have seen a few very graphic RWBY stories so maybe like Weiss they are slowly starting to change their ways? ;)**

 **bwburke94- Well, it was something I thought about... but I decided that there was too much that could go wrong or poke holes in the story. For example: A lot of the new students there went to signal and both Ruby's dad and uncle work there, meaning? it is very likely that a lot of students know about Summer being dead. Not only that, but word could get back to Ruby's dad from siblings of kids at beacon and people visiting signal for a little bit... and I know for a fact that both Ruby's would not be comfortable with the older Ruby being called 'Summer', So i scrapped the idea and went with the older sister one. Besides even if they did decide to try it and nobody knew of Summers death... older Ruby is only 25 and hardly looks old enough to be younger Ruby's mom.**

 **the-sbeginner- Thanks! I hope it continues to interest you... as for the whole "will it change the future or is it the future?" thing... well hopefully that Ozpin explanation helped you out with that. If not I will try to have the characters explain it a little better in future chapters.**

 **I wanted to let you guys know that I really enjoy it when you leave reviews; I always look forward to reading about what you guys have to say about my story! I really feel good about how others seem to enjoy it. Oh! and I went up to 40 favorites and 71 follows! holy crap you guys! thank you!**

 **PS: I know I said I had writers block and then continued to upload the next chapter not even a day after saying that... lol pranked**

 **PPS: It wasn't a prank i actually had writers block but got hit with inspiration oops.**

 **PPPS: Not oops, I'm happy i was able to upload this so soon.**

 **Till Next Time! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Neo heard her phone bing out the familiar chime that told her Roman had sent a message. She knew that he was currently at a heist with Ruby- so why on Remnant had he decided to text her? Opening up her messages she read the one word that she would always dread getting.

Roman: EMERGENCY

she quickly typed out a response, her heart seeming to drop to her stomach

Neo: what happened? are you still at the heist?

after receiving no response from Roman she quickly pulled out her umbrella and teleported to the scene where Roman and Ruby had planned for their next heist to take place. She spotted some henchmen with confused looks, and followed their glances to a cargo crate

She grabbed someone from the shirt and held up a note that read:

'WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Panicked, he pointed at the crate and said "Mr. Torchwick is there but we don't know where Ms. Ruby is!"

Neo's eyes widened, a cold sweat went down her forehead and she dumped the grunt on the ground before she quickly made her way to where he had directed her. Jumping inside she found a sight that she saw rarely

Roman was sobbing

She moved quickly over to him, tapping him on the shoulder quickly. She felt a cold chill run down her spine at what he was clutching tightly in his hand.

Ruby's glove

She signed in panic 'Where is she? what happened?'

"I don't know! everything was going fine until she saw a glowing crystal and went to get it. I should have went with her! I heard a bang and she was just gone! I don't know what to do!" he yelled out with tears still streaming down his face

Neo felt the pit in her stomach grow a bit larger, her heart seemed to drop a little bit lower

'Roman It's time to leave. I will get the crates hooked onto the airships and we will bring this back with us to our hideout. we'll find her.' she signed before leaving and ordering a few of the hired men around.

Roman got out of the crate, his eyes red and his hair a mess. Neo noticed that his clothes seemed to be out of place and he was quivering. She needed to find Ruby and soon.

She quickly sat Roman down on a seat on the airship and wrapped an arm around him. She thought back to how far they've all came. 11 years ago she wouldn't have hesitated killing the young girl; but now she didn't know how her and roman would live if they didn't find her. it was all thanks to that dumb undercover mission that Cinder bitch sent them on. She heard approaching police sirens and ordered the pilot to move faster. off they went to the hideout; no ruby, no fun conversation like normal, and definitely no proud feelings of a heist going right.

She thought back to what caused their meeting in the first place  
-

* * *

Back to the past

"why do you have to send me and Neo?" Roman groaned out "why can't you just go?"

"Because, I need to prepare for this plan. Have some faith Roman, this will help all of us in the end." Roman blanched as Cinder put her hand on his chin and lit up her eyes.

"Fine! but don't expect me to hang out with Emerald and Mercury. I don't care what you say, I won't be spending my free time with those street rats." He spit out, causing cinder to clench her fists

"Fine. I still expect you to work with them on getting me the information I need."

He scoffed and walked over to Neo "That'll be the only somewhat enjoyable thing there."

Cinder watched with narrow eyes as he left with Neo. She couldnt wait to snuff out that annoying candle.

* * *

After successfully finding clothes to disguise Torchwick, the team made their way to the airships, though the trip was anything but peaceful

"Ugh! what was Cinder even thinking with her choice of this damn name?!" the now bright red head groaned out out

"Whats wrong 'Roman Candle'?" Mercury asked with a smug grin, causing a heated glare to go in his direction

"Not. Funny."

Neo rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers and noticing that they were there

"Okay Team Semen-" Roman began, causing Neo to grin, Mercury to snicker, and Emerald to glare at him.

"It's pronounced 'Cinnamon' you piece of-"

"Who is the leader of this team?" Roman interrupted with a smug grin

"...you." Emerald grimaced

"so then that means I will address my team however I want." he stated with a nod

While Emerald fumed the ship began landing, causing the team to collect the few things they brought and stand in front of the ships doors. Neo aggressively signed at roman to get her ice-cream

After Roman had ignored Neo for about most of the ride, she began to poke him with her new umbrella, colored black and white with a green handle. she grinned as he claimed defeat.

"Fine, Fine! I'll get you your damned ice-cream!

Neo smiled and nodded. The team made their way to put away their stuff and Neo dragged her brother out the door.

They were almost out of the building when a red and black blur rammed into them. Rose petals fluttering through the air and a panicked voice yelling a stream of apologies.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going and-" but was stopped when Roman groaned and put his hand over her mouth

"It's fine-" but stopped short as he noticed just who crashed into them

'Of all the damn people'

After a minute of awkward silence Neo elbowed him in the gut, causing him to glare at Neo and look over to a nervous Red.

"...well I'm Ruby! I haven't seen you guys around, are you here for the tournament?"

Snapping out of the shock of who she was, he went to answer but stopped at seeing her puffy eyes and tear stained face.

'What the cinder hell?'

"Why were you crying?" he blurted out, his curiosity getting the better of him

"O-Oh! It's nothing, I was just hit with some bad news is all" The young girl said, her sad eyes cast to the ground

Neo glanced at Roman, her eyes pleading for them to bring the girl with them.

Roman sighed. Of all the people neo decides to try and befriend it has to be Red.

"Would you like to come get Ice-cream with us? it might help take your mind off of things. Though Neo isnt much of a talker."

Ruby's shocked silver eyes met his now fake tan eyes, before nodding and accepting his help in getting up

* * *

Back to the future:

Neo was cut out of her musings when She felt the airship they were riding slowly descend to the ground. Looking out the window from her seat next to Roman she saw their hideout approaching. she began to stand and helped Roman up as well, rubbing his back and giving him a small but tight hug.

A raspy voice sounded out

"We'll find her Neo. She will be found if it's the last thing I do."

Neo couldn't help but feel the same sentiment

So... We got what is happening back in the future as well as what happened to past ruby when she ran off... it seems that even without words future ruby had effected the future majorly. In good news, it seems that what she had done was already written in time and so the future will happen normally? maybe?

As I'm sure you've noticed; Roman Candle isn't exactly the most creative name but... oh well. Cinder (*cough* me *cough* *cough*) is lacking in creativity

Also! AU where Roman replaces cinder in volume 3 and everything goes to shit for Cinder? SIGN ME UP.

Meanwhile its Summer and I listened to nothing but Christmas music while writing this for some reason...

I'm sure you all have questions on how any of this works... I had Ozpin do some explaining in the last chapter but if you inevitably have questions then ask them in the reviews/dm me and I will see if i can answer them in the authors notes or write them into the story.

Also! YAY ROMAN FINALLY GETS TO BE MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY! I know some of you seemed to be wanting some actual Roman Torchwick in the story. Here you go!

This was actually written on the 16th but because I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter i was hesitant to upload this- however I think I can get the next one going soon- it's just really hard to write for team JNPR for me... It's almost as bad as writing blake... but maybe its worse? I don't know.

ONTO THE REVIEWS! :D

 **Emiliano733- Hello! Sorry you don't like Rosewick normally... :( but i'd also like to let you know that in my stories there is usually only a 5-8 year difference between them because I personally view Roman to be in his early 20's. I guess in another way I'm used to age gaps seeing as my aunt and uncle have a 14 year one :) but I don't write Roman to be much older than Ruby. I'm glad you like my story and think its funny and nice! and I am also looking forward to writing the reaction of Ruby's loved ones; however the topic of Qrow being ruby's father won't be a keypoint to the story, and I don't see how i could bring it up. Not to mention some readers may not agree with the Qrow being Ruby's dad theory... though i might write in a small Summer x Qrow part in a future chapter.**  
  
**zek-xz- Here is more Roman! I also plan to have the older Ruby brag about her future family in later chapters without telling them who they are. I'm glad you find this story interesting!**

 **BieberLover69- I'm sorry you don't like some of the mechanics and stuff... I, personally, am happy with the story so far but I can see where you might have a few complaints. I'm not perfect and neither is the story, i get that. I'm glad you do like a lot of the idea's that i do have in this story! I have read a lot of stories in which the whole "future must change" is huge in them; I just didn't see it happening here. Ruby in this story I see as a woman who regrets a lot- but is overall happy with how things turn out for her. I hope it does continue to interest you. I do have a lot of exciting twists and turns planned.**

 **Vampirelover- I'm so happy you are loving this! I plan to keep updating, and I hope that you continue to stay hooked. I look forward to seeing how you like the updates! as to your question... we'll see ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

After tracking team JNPR down and telling them to come to the dorms for privacy, Team RWBY, void of the leader and now with an older plus 1, had begun their explanation of what was happening

"so... you are Ruby?"

"Yes."

"...and you are from 10 years into the future?"

"Yes."

"...and during that time you manage to split up the team?"

"That would also be a yes."

"...and you accidentally told younger team RWBY, which is why our Ruby isn't here?"

"Mhm, that about sums it up"

"...can we have a few minutes to take this in?"

"Sure, just don't take too long vomit boy"

Jaune cursed under his breath

"Shut up crater face, this is a lot"

The older Ruby snorted while Weiss cut in with "understatement of the century..."

"So... if your from the future, do you know if my-"

"Nora, please do not ask what I think you are going to ask." Ren sighed out softly

"Go ahead and ask Nora, I might not be able to answer though..."

"Okay! does my plan to turn beacon tower into a tower of pancakes work?!"

Ruby seemed to flinch at the question

"Wait... did it-"

"No, but she certainly tried." Ruby said with a groan while Nora let out an "Awe, man!"

a few of the others in the room seemed relieved, causing the older woman to roll her eyes

"The clean up took us weeks; don't look so relieved." causing everyone in the room to pale

Ren looked over to the red head "Nora, now that we know it won't work, can you not try it?"

"Sorry Renny! But now I want to try twice as hard!"

groans were heard from everyone

"Okay... I think I've gotten through the shock" Jaune shaked his head as if doing so would clear up his jumbled thoughts "anyone else need more time?"

After getting no response from anyone from the room Jaune looked up at the older Ruby from his spot next to Pyrrha "so... what now?"

"Well, that was a pretty long story, it's already dark out-" The woman started but was stopped by Yang

"What time is it? Ruby is still out there!" yang yelled out in concern and panic

Weiss rolled her eyes and got out her scroll to check the time "Relax Yang, it's only- 9:54 AT NIGHT?!" Weiss now also seemed to be panicking, causing JNPR to look a little concerned

"Perhaps she is in your dorm and we didn't notice?" Pyrrha asked, hoping for the best.

The 2 teams with older Ruby got up to check out RWBY's dorm; Blake and the older Ruby seeming to be the only calm members. after opening the door they looked around, but found nothing.

"It's almost 10 at night! It's a school night, Ruby knows not to stay out this late, especially on a school night!" Weiss shouted out in worry

"Awe, I always knew you cared Weiss!" older ruby said with a grin; but threw her hands up at the sharp glare Weiss gave her.

"Listen, maybe she just needed time to get her thoughts in order and lost track of the time" Blake said with a shake of her head, her own worry slightly rising before she got control of it.

"I'm still worried! last time we saw her she was upset, what if she got hurt?!" yang said quickly; her eyes shifting to a red tint

"Yang..." Blake began but stopped quickly before she continued. she heard something.

she tried to get a better grasp on what she was hearing but was having trouble with the panicking voices of her friends

"Everyone shut up! I hear something and I need silence!"

Everyone shut their mouths and looked at Blake with hopeful expressions. soon they could also hear something. It sounded like... Two people walking towards the dorms?

"I don't think its Ruby..." Ren began but was cut off by Ruby's voice cutting through the silence and seemingly getting closer.

"...and so then I said 'Now that's a Katana!'" Ruby was heard saying, laughter following after it

Everyone was quiet, until Jaune cut through it with "I thought she was going to be upset?"

"We thought so too! She-" Yang started but was cut off by Weiss

"Quiet! I want to hear who it is!"

A muffled male voice came from behind the door

"I had a lot of fun Red, I can tell Neo did too. It's too bad she got 'sick'... We should... do this again?"

The older Ruby seemed to be confused, but when a familiar male voice was heard by them, she gasped and her eyes widened in apparent excitement. Blake noticed and filled it away in her folder of 'suspicious acts'

"Yeah! Here is my scroll number! You guys are fun, i'd love to hang out more!"

"Okay, here let me just put it in your scroll and- here you go!"

"Thanks red; I know exactly what I'll put as your contact name."

"What?"

a shuffling noise before Ruby let out a snicker

"...Really? 'Cookie Monster'?"

"It fits!"

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later! Bye Roman!"

Everyone in the room quickly moved from their positions by the door, attempting and failing at looking natural as Ruby entered with a smile

Ruby turned from the door with a smile but it was gone and quickly replaced with a confused expression

"...Why is Jaune on Pyrrha's shoulders?"

Jaune's eyes widened and he began sweating

"Oh- Hey Ruby! I'm just, yknow, trying to change this... light bulb! haha!"

Everyone but Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune mentally face palmed

"You're... You're changing our light bulb?"

"Yep!" Jaune said with false pep

"...But... Our light bulb is fine and you don't have a new one?"

"Oh... Oops! haha silly me!"

"... _Okayyy_ " Ruby said with an unsure tone before turning to everyone else with a confused expression, silently asking if she wanted to know. after receiving multiple silent no's she walked over to the closet and hung up her coat and school jacket.

"So! Ruby! where were you? I thought you were gonna be more upset when you came back? No offense!" Yang said with a nervous yet confused smile

"I thought so too! but I was on my way out of the school when I bumped into this really nice guy and his sister! they're from haven! They saw I was upset and invited me to go get ice-cream with them."

Older Ruby felt a smirk appear on her face and she snorted thinking to herself 'she has no idea'

Blake having hear the snort looked over to the older woman with a smirk on her face- she filed it as suspicious and turned back to their leader

"That's great! Well, while you were gone older Ruby filled in team JNPR." Yang nodded towards the team

"Oh! that's good and all but... can you guys maybe go back to your dorm? and Jaune, maybe get off Pyrrha's shoulders now? It's getting late and I need to speak to my Team and older me before we go to bed."

"Oh yeah! sure! well... goodnight guys!" Jaune said as he climbed off of Pyrrha

"Night!"

After all member of team JNPR had left Ruby turned to her older self

"Now that we are alone, I figure I already know why you kicked out JNPR... you want to know why I broke up the team, don't you?" The future Ruby asks

Ruby nods, and the other members of team RWBY seem to move closer to hear

"I fell in love."

* * *

 ** _HA! TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK! I WROTE A CHAPTER IN ONLY...5 DAYS?! HOOO BOY..._**

 ** _Okay, seriously I cannot stand writers block but right now I have it badly... so oops? I'm trying to write but its just so difficult to do for some reason. Anyways! as you read Team JNPR has been informed and Ruby got back from her date outting with Roman (and Neo)._**  
 ** _Don't ask me why Jaune's immediate response to 'act natural' was to jump on Pyrrha's shoulders, I won't answer lol. I'm not sure if I'm gonna write up the_** ** _outting and as for why Neo wasn't around? she started shipping halfway through and claimed to be sick. where did she go? why, she changed her appearance and went back inside! that way she could spy on her new ship and eat ice cream._**

 ** _I noticed that some were commenting on Romans hilariously bad name, so I'll get to the reviews so I can respond to them!_**

 ** _also: check out the story 'Blaze' by satheon! It's a time-travel Rosewick Fanfiction that is really serious and a good read so far! it needs some love :) They also write a few other Rosewick stories and I am a huge fan, but this one just came out and it's so GOOD ahhh; but I digress._**

 ** _ALSO ALSO: WE ARE UP TO 55 FAVS AND 100 FOLLOWS! AAAAAAH! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_**

 ** _Onto the reviews! :D_**

 ** _Emiliano733- Thanks for your review! Could you be a bit more specific on where is was messed up? I'd like to improve my writing but I can't without specifics :) as for Cinder? In this, it's kind of an AU where Cinder decides she is too busy planning that she sends Roman in her place. she still checks in to make sure the plan is going right and everything, but she is going to be back at the base writing up plans and back-up plans because her getting the maidens powers is extremely important to her. As for what you said about Roman's name- I went with it to make it funny; see not only is this story going to be drama-filled, I also want it to be funny! I mean, the category is Drama/Comedy... :) I'm sure Salem and Hazel would have a ball with that name. I won't add in the whole Qrow is Ruby's father thing, but Qrow will be in the story and might share a few words about summer after I write him in ;) I look forward to hearing from you again!_**

 ** _zek-xz- That is what I'm going for! and you're right, Time travel is confusing; I had a slight headache just trying to figure everything out, but I'm happy with the direction I am taking :) I'm happy you are enjoying this story and hopefully I kick writers block in the butt and manage to write out the 'not-date' that Roman and Ruby go on :) thanks for enjoying my story and I hope to read more reviews from you! :)_**

 ** _bwburke94- Hi! thanks for the review! I know that it would have worked out if I did that, but I want to stay relatively close to the canon, and I'm 80% sure that the team name with cinder was CMEN... also I couldn't pass up the Semen joke ;P_**

 ** _Aim1107- Hello~ I am so happy you laughed at that part, I hope you continue to laugh at my attempts at comedy :) Roman was quite horrified to hear that Cinder had gave him that as a name, and he was grumpy for the rest of the day. I will continue this, but updates might be a bit slow while i try and kick writers block in the booty :)_**

 ** _As always, I am so appreciative of all of you and your reviews make me super happy! I hope i continue to entertain you and I hope that you all continue to enjoy :) bye! xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?!" Weiss all but yelled at the older team leader; who gave them just about the stupidest explanation ever.

"What do you mean you 'Fell in love'?!"

"Well, I fell in love with my now husband."

the younger Ruby groaned into her hand before looking up at her older self

"That makes no sense, what would me falling in love have to do with the team splitting?"

her older self look at them in confusion, and they watched as her mouth made an o; she looked at them and tried expanding on her explanation

"None of you liked him, and constantly berated me on being with him. eventually it got to be too much and I ran away with him."

Weiss seemed to be done with everything at that point

"You... you ran away from beacon?!" Yang asked in shock

"Yes, but i had no choice in the matter."

Blake watched on as everyone argued about what was learned, she had decided it was time to put the pieces together on her own. She got out a new notebook and titled it 'The Mystery of the Time traveler." so that the others would assume it to be a book and leave it alone.

She overheard more of the argument and decided on using it while everyone was asleep.

"I wouldn't just leave beacon over some boy!" Ruby shouted

"You absolute dolt! what on earth could have even-"

"Both of you shut up! I want to hear older Ruby explain herself!" Yang yelled over the two teammates, and turned towards the woman

"Why did you give everything up, our team, our friendships, and even your dream of being a huntress up, all for some boy?"

The older Ruby frowned at Yang, she looked at the window and sighed before turning back to Yang

"You... none of you would accept it! I felt like i was suffocating from everyone judging him, judging me... judging us!" the older woman explained as she gripped the sheets to her bed a little harder

Yang looked down at her hands, her anger seeming to be rising up- but not at ruby; it was at herself.

"We... we push her away?" Yang asks looking up at her with tears in her red eyes

"Yes... but i never stopped loving and caring about you all if it makes a difference? I think Weiss hates me in my time, but It doesn't matter. all of you are pissed at me in my future. I think It's time for bed."

Everyone is silent, and nobody wants to argue. Ruby wanted to just sleep and try to process it, Weiss being too shocked that for once she couldn't form any sort of sentence, and Yang was just angry at herself. Blake nods and answers for them.

"You're right, we all need rest. It's time for bed guys."

The faunus gets up from her bed and gets changed into her night wear, causing everyone to follow her lead and get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Team RWBY..." the youngest teammate says

"Goodnight." she gets back from the girls

* * *

IN THE FUTURE

Junior had gotten a text from Neo, he quickly plucked his phone out of his pocket and read it over

Neo: We have a serious problem, meet up ASAP.

Junior: Can it wait? I have a few workers I need to 'Talk' to.

Neo: No! Roman is freaking the fuck out, get your ass over NOW!

Junior: fine Im getting my coat now calm down woman!

He quickly moved from his spot by the bar and walked over to his twin workers

"I have a personal emergency, you both are in charge until a get back."

they nod and he walks away from them to the exit

'The things I do for them' he thinks to himself as he sighs

He reaches the hideout in minutes, and walks inside. The only thought running through his mind when he see's a crying roman is

'What the fuck.'

He jumped as a light tap hit his shoulder, he turned quickly and his eye's met two multicolored eyes

"Neo? Why is Roman crying on the floor? I've known him for years and this is the first time I have ever seen him like this... It's kind of creepy." Junior said to Neo with a slight shiver

Neo rolled her eyes at him and began signing

'Not sure about the specifics, but Ruby is missing.'

Junior hissed and cringed

"Dear god, this is bad" he said with a shake of his head

'No shit sherlock' Neo signed back with a glare

Junior rubbed his hand down his face and turned his face towards roman

"I need to pray that blondie doesn't find out about this; I'd rather not die anytime soon."

Neo slapped his shoulder and glared before signing out 'Yang isn't the one I'm worrying about right now'

Junior swipped his hand down his face and looked at his devastated friend. He nodded towards Neo, and slowly made his way to Roman

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?" he clapped a hand on Romans back.

no response

"So..." he turned towards Neo with a panicked expression; he mouthed out 'what do i do?!'

Neo shook her head and motioned for him to follow her

"Hey, me and Neo are gonna go talk about getting that girl of yours back." Junior said to Roman

still no response

Junior felt his concern spike up a bit at seeing his friend stare blankly at the floor, seemingly not registering anything

He walked away slowly from Roman, but was stopped when a gloved and clutched onto his shirt. Junior turned around to see Roman looking at him coldly

"If you are going to even attempt to find her then you need me to explain what happened."

Junior let out a breath "There's my favorite hot mess."

Roman stood up and still clutching the glove left behind by his wife, led the others into an office.

"So, now that i've obviously calmed down, I think I can better explain the situation."

"Jesus Roman, I don't think i've ever seen you so serious!" junior interrupted, causing sharp glares from the other two he was in the room with.

"Back to what i was saying before i was rudely interrupted... Ruby had seen a glowing crystal of what we assumed was dust back in the crate and had decided to get a closer look. the next thing i knew there was a loud noise and a bright light and she was gone."

Junior seemed confused, knowing that dust crystals didn't glow unless being used or in certain lighting

He was about to ask about the lighting but stopped himself at the reminder that the crystal had activated

"So, maybe someone there had a semblance that could activate the crystal from far away?" he asked Roman

Roman shook his head "The entire place would have gone up if that was the case..."

Junior looked sad for a moment, he looked up at the other two and softly asked "Are you sure she isn't... dead?"

Neo glared hardly at him but then cast her gaze to the ground while roman choked out a sob

"Listen, We found no sign of a body so I am going to assume she is alive unless otherwise proven" he choked out at his old friend

"I'm sorry man, it just-" Junior began but was cut off by Roman

"If you aren't willing to help then get out of my sight, otherwise, stop assuming my wife is dead."

Junior let out a long sigh and turned towards Roman

"Fine... give me a few days to research what happened, I'll call you with updates as often as I can"

Roman nodded at him and left the room, leaving only Neo and Junior

" I hope we get Ruby back soon... I swear she's the only relatively normal one."

Neo simply nodded and left the room.

It was going to be a long couple of days for Junior

* * *

 _ **Hey! So... it's kinda been a while? I mean it hasnt even been 2 weeks but... compared to my old upload schedule it has been a while so... oops? Listen, I'm working on this but I'm really busy during the summer AND i have writers block. I carry around a small notebook that i write idea's in while I'm out and about but sometimes I just... don't get ideas.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I know it's a mess but hopefully the next one will clean up and sort this mess...**_

 _ **We have now hit 60 Favs and 114 Follows! Holy crap! I swear I am constantly in shock by how many people read and enjoy what I write!**_

 _ **Onto the reviews!**_

 _ **Emiliano733- Okay! Yeah, I tend to skim through chapters sometimes too when I am pressed for time but story I follow updates. The 'Semen CMEN' joke will always be one of my favorites for this story... I mean, I was thinking about what team name Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, and Neo would have and I looked through forums and the WIKI but all i could really come up with that could be a color was CMEN; Which to my knowledge is Cinnamon... And so... there is the team name! I really hope we eventually find out the actual team name and if Neo used her real name :P and I am looking forward to writing our overprotective Bird Mom/Father in the upcoming chapters... though it will probably be much later :( (Qrow Is one of the best characters in my opinion)**_

 _ **zek-xz- Hello! I'm glad you liked the last line and thought the chapter was fun! Although blake hasn't pieced it together yet, she probably will in the next chapter while everyone sleeps :) and you'll have to wait to see what they do about it if they even do anything. Sorry you found Nora weird in the last chapter; I have a hard time writing characters In-character so I am sorry if sometimes they act a little ooc! As for roman... He does change his voice up a bit, He made it higher and gave himself a British accent... Older Ruby pieced it together because she remembered how ridiculously different he could sound from an accent and change of pitch :P sorry I didn't make that clear earlier but I will point it out more later on! as for his appearance... I am going to say that in this specific story his semblance is kind of like Neo and Emeralds combined... It's hard to explain but basically the run down is that he can make people see him a lot differently then how he was before, he is like a trickster with appearance. He can trick everyone around him so not like Emeralds illusions but also like Emeralds illusions? :P Thanks for reading and I am so glad you enjoy it! I agree that it is nice to see the update notification for a story you follow :) I'm glad I can do that with my updates**_

 _ **3- Of course there will be more to this story ;) Thank you! :D**_

 _ **Aim1107- Thanks! Maybe one day I'll take you up on that offer but I am socially awkward so messaging people is always a mess with me LOL. I am so happy that I made you snort at that joke, sadly this has been a pretty serious chapter so you probably won't be laughing anywhere in this one :( Thanks for the good luck and wishes! I hope you keep reading and enjoying :)**_

 _ **Before I leave, I want to let you guys know that I adore it when you leave reviews; It always makes my day and I hope to keep seeing you enjoy my work! I am so incredibly thankful for every person who reads and follows it- even if you don't follow it thank you for even reading it at all! I know it sounds kind of cliche but I'm serious about this. :) Thank You**_

 _ **Until next time! XOXOXO**_


	8. Chapter 8

Blake sat on her bed after everyone had gone to bed. She moved to look at everyone's bed and after noting that everyone had steady even breathing pulled out the labeled notebook.

She opened it to the first blank page and began writing down what they had learned about her so far

'She claims to have come from 10 years in the future, Ozpin believes her. Not much else has been revealed besides her being married and her splitting up the team eventually... team split because of 'forbidden romance'.'

Blake stopped writing for a moment a laughed silently to herself and noticing how much the situation was like the 4th Ninjas of Love book.

'Despite it being cliche she supposedly has run off with said husband. she seemed to remember who was speaking to ruby outside, look deeper into that later.'

she paused and tried to think of possibilities. she remembered another moment in which her suspicions were brought about

'Smirked at the mention at the kids from haven.'

Blake felt the puzzle pieces connecting slowly; she wrote down the events and tried connecting them. she gasped out a little too loudly causing the older ruby to crack open an eye and look down at her

"What happened?" she asked in suspicion

"Oh... I was just reading my book and there was a plot twist... my bad." Blake replied with as much of a straight face as she could muster

The woman looked at her for about a few seconds longer before nodding and closing her eyes. Blake waited for the soft steady breathing of the older woman before reopening the book

'One of the haven kids her future husband? Look into.'

Blake narrowed her eyes and shut her book. she would look confront the others about her findings once she got some sort of proof.

 _Back at the future:_

Yang groaned as she picked up the ringing scroll. she looked down at the caller Id and selected 'answer'

"Uncle Qrow, you better have a _damn_ good reason for calling me at _2 in the morning_." she hissed into her scroll

"Calm down firecracker, It's important. It's about Ruby." the scraggly voice sounded from the other side. Yang snapped her head up.

"What is it?!" she said, her voice suddenly not tired

"I found out that pipsqueak robbed the Schnee Dust Company again, but what has me concerned is that she was seen going in a crate- and only Roman Torchwick left it."

Yang felt her stomach drop. "What?" she said coldly into the phone.

"It gets weirder... my witness says that a woman matching the description of Neopolitan showed up and went into the crate- then helped a crying Roman Torchwick out of the cargo and onto the get away ship. No Ruby."

Yang felt like screaming. She couldn't breathe. "What does that mean, Qrow?!" she asked with a heavy heart

Qrow paused for a moment and replied "I don't know, but I need you to help me find answers."

Yang stared at the window across from her; thinking about what he said.

"What do you need me for?"

A deep chuckle was heard from the other line before he answered back with "I've got a lead on your sister, and we both know you want to hunt her down and drag her back kicking and screaming if you have to."

Yang hummed into the phone and heard her uncle sigh

"Yang, we both know how much you love her... and if our little witness was telling the truth then you know that she might not even be-"

Yang cut him off with a growl and a "She's alive."

"Yang... I know. I want her to be alive too but it's going to take the both of us to bring her home."

Yang took a moment to think, and nodded her head after coming up with her answer.

"Fine, meet me at my house at 12 and I'll be ready; what lead do you have?" she asked

"His name is Junior." Qrow said causing Yang to groan.

"You know him?" Qrow asked in a surprised tone

"I trashed his club when I was 17" She said with a snort.

Qrow chuckled and in a proud tone said "That's my niece."

there was a beat of silence over the line until Yang started snickering

"What is it?" Qrow asked in confusion

"Weiss is going to be so pissed" she snickered into the phone causing Qrow to snort as well.

"Well, I'll let you go. Talk to ya later kid."

"Bye Qrow." Yang relied before hanging up her scroll. she sat for a moment and snickered some more. her scroll lit up again and she looked at a new text. Her snickering replaced with a long groan

Weiss had found out about the robbery and was now ranting to her and Blake in their team group.

 _Weiss: Are either of you up? Just found out Ruby and Roman robbed another one of the cargo's. She is such a dolt, why does she seem to only rob me?!"_

 _Yang: Yeah im up, i think it shows she still loves ya weiss_

 _Weiss: If she did she would stop taking my cargo! I just don't understand how she could do this!_

 _Yang sighed; Weiss had surprisingly taken Ruby leaving really hard... now all she could ask was 'why?' whenever Ruby and her boyfriend robbed her blind._

 _Yang: I think its cuz she knows ya and feels more comfortable round your name_

 _Weiss: Your grammar is atrocious. I just wish she would stop with all these robberies- maybe take a break so we could make up for what she takes. I am ashamed at what she's become._

Yang sighed again; she wanted to be upset with Weiss for her words but... She couldn't fault Weiss for being right.

With a loud yawn Yang decided to head to bed. She had a long day ahead of her.

 _Yang: Im headin to bed ill talk to ya both later byee_

 _Weiss: Goodnight Yang._

 _Yang: Night_

She shut her scroll and headed to bed. She would bring Ruby home soon.

 _"Bet on that, sis."_

 **Hey guys! New chapter is up and I'm pretty happy with it. I took more time to proofread after a review from a writer of one of my favorite Rosewick stories suggested it and I agree that I need to do that better than I have. I decided that for this chapter Blake needed to put things together by writing it down and letting herself put the pieces together. If you didn't notice, the ending sentence that Yang said to herself towards her sister was taken from what Ruby had said to Roman torchwick towards the end of season 3 ;). The next chapter will hopefully get back into the Humor! Though I can't give you a date for the next chapter I will hopefully get started on it soon. We have now hit 68 Favs and 121 follows! ahhh!**

 **Onto the reviews 3**

 **Frank Horrigan- Hello! glad to see another review from you! What Roman will plan is under wraps but he is a very worried husband and loves her very much so he would pay if it meant getting her back. As you read in the other chapter however, he doesn't even know if our precious cookie thief is alive :(**

 **Emiliano733- Thanks! yeah, Ruby has been getting a lot of bad news from future her that haven't even scratched the surface of whats really been going on in the future... Thankfully tiny Roman is there for her. As for the future and Roman, only time will tell ;) no spoilers**

 **Italian Torchwick- Hello, thanks for reading and reviewing! As I said before I am a huge fan of your Rosewick story 'Two Sides of a Bloodied Coin' and so it means a lot that you are interested in this story! I agree that a little proofreading could go a long way, but I've never been good with my grammar so I apologize if my proofreading still overlooks some mistakes. I plan to go back once this story is completed and edit the chapters so the grammar is a bit better; I want to wait until it is completed before doing it though.**

 **zek-xz- Hiya! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I am more then happy to provide some sort on explanation on the story that you might have so long as it isn't something that will be mentioned later on or is something that could spoil what I have planned :)**

 **Aim1107- Hey! Thanks for reading and I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter despite not really laughing. I'm happy you like how I have been portraying the characters. Being socially awkward and having anxiety sucks, doesn't it? I might message you one day and for some weird reason it's easier to reply to reviews then it is to messages... I don't know, I've always been a tad weird :P and I do occasionally look at writing prompts... I actually find reading other fanfiction to help writers block :) thanks!**

 **Thank you guys for reading! I hope what I write continues to interest you and I hope you continue to like what I write! until next time! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

The 25 year old groaned as sunlight washed over her face. she cracked her eyes open and looked to see who was up. She noted that Yang was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Blake was grabbing her clothes to presumably go change. She turned her head to see a sleeping Weiss and an empty bed.

"Where did your leader go?" she asked in confusion

Yang looked at her trying to get the sleep out of her eyes and said in a rough voice "wha? Ruby is right-" she paused and looked at the empty bed

"...Blake, do you know where Rubes went?" she asked loudly causing Weiss to groan

"No? She might be in the bathroom..." Almost right after saying that a fully clothed Ruby walked out of the bathroom and made her way towards the door to the hall

The older Ruby glanced and asked "Where are you going?"

Ruby seemed to to freeze momentarily before replying in a forced tone "Out."

Yang noticed and walked over to her younger sister.

"Rubes just let us know in case we need you."

Ruby sighed and looked at the awake people in the room who had begun to look concerned. She shrugged and looked at the older woman.

"You're me, just guess or something." She said and turned to leave the room

Blake walked over and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop before speaking.

"Why can't you just tell us where you're going?"

Ruby shrugged her hand off and glared before her hard stare softened

"I just... I just want to go hang out with my new friends and I don't want to be here where I have to think about this dumb time travel stuff." she said looking towards the ground

Blake nodded and backed off while Yang got closer.

"Yeah, you mentioned them last night! What are their names anyways?"

Ruby smiled and replied "Roman and Neo" before it vanished and she moved to leave

"Okay, we'll call you if we need anything Ruby" Blake replied and led Yang away.

"Kay' bye!" She shouted and left quickly to avoid questions, causing the door to slam shut and a few rose petals to fall to the ground before dissapearing. Yang looked on at the shut door for a few moments.

"That was weird."

"What was weird?" Weiss asked from her spot on the bed

"Ruby... she just kind of shrugged me and the others off and left quickly..." Yang said in a sadder tone

Weiss looked at them and started to speak "She probably just wanted some spa-"

"I know!" Yang cut her off

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and then directed their looks back at yang

"We'll spy on her! Weiss get dressed, we're going spying!"

Weiss groaned and got up and Blake rolled her eyes before turning to the older Ruby

"You coming with?"

The older Ruby looked unsure and then turned back to Blake and Yang

"This probably isn't a good idea... and I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to... I've got to meet with your headmaster about what I am supposed to do Lien wise."

Blake shrugged but jumped quickly when Yang clapped her on the shoulder and started going over plans for spying on Ruby. Weiss came out from the bathroom with a pair of binoculars and they took off leaving the Older woman to her thoughts.

"Crazy kids..."

-

WBY sat behind a bush in the courtyard of beacon; They were watching Ruby talk to a teenager they had never seen before. Weiss looked on at them through her binoculars when Yang spoke up.

"What are they doing?"

Weiss groaned "...what?"

"What are they doing now?"

Weiss lowered the binoculars "I'm getting really tired of answering that question."

Yang glared "You have the binoculars, I can't see shit! Don't complain to me because I'm not just gonna sit over here and play with my di-"

"Okay okay, look... they're just sitting there and talking, okay?! That's all they've been doing is sitting there and talking! That's what they were doing an hour ago, and that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago! so five minutes from now, when you ask me what they are doing again... my answer is still going to be that... they are STILL just sitting there and they are STILL just talking."

A pause of silence before yang spoke

"...What are they talking about?"

Weiss glared at her and was about to retort before Blake pointed out that they were getting up

"Quick! we need to follow them!"

They went to move but tripped over themselves and fell into a jumbled mess

Weiss groaned loudly.

 **Hey guys, Long time no see. I've decided that because I just can't seem to write for this story as of right now that I'm taking a slight Hiatus on it. I have so many idea's for new stories but none for this one, and it kind of sucks. I am not abandoning this story! I am just taking break. When I find writing a chapter for it to be something I dread to a degree then I know it's time to take a break. I might come out with new stories during this break if you are interested... but its a very big MIGHT.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **Frank Horrigan - Good luck!**

 **Emiliano733 - Thanks! Would you believe me if I told you it was actually one of the longer chapters?**

 **zek-xz - You'll find out when I come back ;) Thanks!**

 **bwburke94 - That he does.**

 **MageOnAStick - Hello! I am also a sucker for rosewick! As for your complaints... This story isn't supposed to be serious. The fact that Romans 'cover name' Is so stupidly obvious is supposed to be a joke :) and it wasn't confirmed that Neo was also well known as a criminal. I didn't think that changing her name was something that was needed to be done. I do really like the cover name you suggested but I am going to keep in the stupid and ridiculous names. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you do still enjoy it after I keep in the dumb names and take a small break.**

 **Aim1107 - Hello! Yeah, it does suck. As for Blake? In this story I make a lot of the characters a lot more dumb then they probably are mainly for the sake of my weird humor and the fact that I can't see them doing certain things in this story... it would cause a lot of things to fall apart quickly. As for their plan? You'll find out once I come back with the new chapter ;)**

 **Flower - Hello! thanks for enjoying/reading/reviewing! I'm glad it's brought out some emotions in you! As for the weak points... I've never been good at 'fashion' so please excuse my horrible attempts at writing her new outfit... I thought it fit well. Ruby has always been pretty fun loving and childish and so I did make her a bit immature for a 25 year old. In this story I made her a bit of a blabber mouth, which some people might not like or understand... but she is not comfortable with the fact that she keeps blurting out the future. In this story Roman has a semblance that makes others see im differently... as I had said before in one of the reviews his semblance is kind of like... trickery. He hung out with Ruby because Neo had wanted to do so and he didn't want her to attack him with that umbrella of hers. He at first was only being polite because of Neo but eventually found he was enjoying the conversation. I will try to write them in character but sometimes it is hard to do it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Junior has Yang holding him up by the neck with qrow behind her questioning Junior

"Listen! We don't know where she is either!"

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious! Roman is a complete mess!"

Yang scoffs "I doubt it."

Junior glares at her despite his current position "blondie, get your head out of your ass. All he's been doing is crying and looking for her."

Yang rolls her eyes and goes to punch him but her uncle stops her "what do you mean?"

Junior scoffed at his question and responded "you both must be brain-dead if you haven't noticed that he actually cares about that girl."

Yang goes to retort but her uncle interupts with "I figured as much with him crying after he came out of the cargo... but I thought it was our witness exaggerating."

"Ah, so you got a rat giving you info? Well your rat was telling the truth. I have never seen that asshole so crushed. I bet you idiots would enjoy his pain if it had nothing to do with Ruby."

Yangs temper rises a bit more but her uncle puts a hand on her shoulder

"Not a rat- a bystander. Excuse us for doubting a wanted criminal."

"Your niece is a wanted criminal"

"Who said we trusted her?"

"Touche... can you let me down so we can have a civilized conversation?"

Yang hesitated "...fine"

Yang dropped Junior and followed him towards the bar. Junior turns around to face them with a curious expression on his face "What is it you plan to accomplish at the end of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Bring Ruby home."

Junior scoffed "You two must be really dumb... What if Ruby doesn't want to come home? Even if you manage to find her and drag her back you wouldn't be able to keep her there if she didn't want to be there."

Yang clenched her fist and replied "I'm hoping we can convince her-"

"She won't go anywhere willingly without her husband- why? I have no clue... he's kind of a dick."

"If he is such a dick then why are you friends?"

"...He's a lovable dick."

Yang groaned and Qrow patted her back

* * *

Ruby walked along with Roman, laughing at his annoyance for the situation he was in.

"It's not that bad." she gasped out from her laughter

He grunted and glared ahead of him.

"I'm sure that Neo didn't mean to do it!"

He groaned and hoped she would stop

"it's just a funny looking bruise!"

He stopped, looked over to her,and gritted out "She gave me a bruise in the shape of a kitty cat and then named it romeow catdle."

Ruby stopped, bit her lip, and then proceeded to laugh so hard that she fell to the floor

"Ruby...?"

"y...yes Roman?" she asked as she laughed harder

"If you find it so funny, I'm sure I can find Neo and have her give you a bruise in the shape of a dog." he said with an evil grin towards her.

She satup straight on the ground and gasped out "you wouldn't."

He pulled out his scroll from his pocket "wouldn't I?"

She quickly got up and went to tackle him but he moved out of the way and she fell over.

"Hmmm... I wonder what she would name it?"

"Roman, please." she begged from her spot

"Oh! Better yet- why don't we have her give you a bruise in the shape of a baby?" He asked her

"...Why?"

"We'll name it Rubaby!" He cackled

She groaned out and begged for him to put the scroll down.

"Please Roman, I'm on my hands and knees here!"

"Well, I'm sure we could work something out-" He started with a grin

"I'll do anything! Just don't get Neo!" She gasps out, throwing an arm over her forehead to appear like a damsel in distress.

He opened his mouth, prepared to give her a smug remark when they were interupted when the bush next to them moved and a sharp "ouch! why'd you hit me?" came from it.

Ruby looked at the bush in confusion "...Yang?"

A groan and an "oh." sounded from the bush. Roman helped Ruby up and they walked over to the bush. Moving aside the branches they saw Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"Wh-what are you guys... Were you spying on us?!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and Yang attempted to help the situation "N-no! haha, we were just hanging out in this bush!"

"So not only were you spying on me, but now you're lying to my face? What the heck guys?! even you, Blake?" She asked in an angry and dissapointed tone.

Blake and Yang looked ashamed and Weiss just rolled her eye's again before explaining her reasoning. "We need our leader in top condition, we don't want or need you running off with the next boy you meet."

Ruby looked at her in anger. "You... You don't trust me?"

Weiss's eye's widened "No- I meant-" but was cut off by Ruby

"I can't believe you would think I would just... You know what? I want you all to take time to reflect about what you are doing. If I do run off, it will have been because of things like this!"

Yang and Blake glared at Weiss and she looked down at shame. Ruby was about to continue lecturing them when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ruby, why don't you hang out with me and Neo for a little bit so everyone can calm down."

Yang was about to stop her from going but a sharp glare from Ruby caused her mouth to snap shut.

"I think that would be a good idea."

Ruby and Roman walked away and the girls watched as she stormed off, pulling the boy she was with by the collar. It was almost amusing as they heard a loud "Damn Red! Let me go before you ruin my dashing clothes!" from him. It would have been if it weren't for what happened before.

"This isn't good."

* * *

The older Ruby made her way towards the elevator of beacon tower, quickly moving inside. She went to push the button to bring her to Ozpins office when a sharp voice interuppted with "Hold the door, please!"

She moved her hand to keep it open as Glynda Goodwitch slipped in. She watched as Glynda looked over to thank her for keeping the door open but quickly groaned at who it was.

"Hello Glynda!" she chirped

"Hello Ms. Rose" Glynda responded with gritted teeth

"Mrs. Rose, Please! Or Rust is fine!" Ruby said cheerfully

"I... why are you seeing the headmaster?"

Ruby smiled brightly and responded with "I need some money for clothes- Weiss can't help me because her father is being a grouch."

Glynda sighed and nodded at the explanation

The elevator dinged and they walked out into his office. he greeted Glynda and changed his view over to the Older Ruby

"Ah, Miss Rose! to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked

"Well, I need some Lien for clothes and food and I was wondering what we could do for that? I would suggest a mission but I'm not sure that would be smart."

Ozpin nodded and opened up his moniter "I can send some Lien to you later if you would give me a little bit."

Ruby nodded, thanked him, and went to leave when she was stopped by Glynda.

"Hold on Mrs. Rose, Ozpin had explained something important to me and I think you should hear it s well."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me Glynda." He said to her.

"What's up?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well, I've identitfied the problem and it seems that you will be able to go home in about 1 month." he said with a smile

"Thats great! I'm a bit home sick." She said with a grin and went to leave again.

"That's not all." He said, stopping her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"None of us will remember your visit until the future, when you return."

"..."

"...Mrs. Rose?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

 **Hey! Uh... Long time no see? Its been a while and I have bad news... The updates are still gonna be slow and random. I caught a cold a week ago and ever since then i've had a small breakthrough in creativity. I came up with more ideas for stories I will probably get to eventually and I was to finish writing this chapter. I would like to apologize if I didn't write Torchwick in character but I did the best I could. I have a hard time writing characters in character and a lot of times in my stories i will change up certain aspects of a characters personalities without even noticing. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Mysterioustgexpert, Italian Torchwick, null, and ConnorPerson- Thanks, I felt fit it nicely**

 **merendinoemiliano- Hello! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and I hope that you get your old account back. Maybe eventually i will have a better period.**

 **UltimateRwbyShipper- Hello! Despite you deciding to not continue with this story I am happy you gave it a chance. I do wonder why you decided to read a Rosewick story if you are set on WhiteRose but I am grateful you did check it out! Have a good one!**

 **Aim1107- Hello! I got the rest of your review in my DM's. You got it pretty spot on with the whole getting caught spying gimmick... guess I'm predictable? Well, I'll have to change that :) I'm glad that my dumbing down my characters makes sense to you. Obviously Rosewick is and will be end game. :) Have a good one!**

 **MageOnAStick - I'm glad you have decided to stick with this story despite the names and I hope you do enjoy where it goes. Regarding them knowing Neo in volume 2: This story takes place somewhere between the end of volume 1 and the beginning of Volume 2. This means that they know Blake is a faunas but they have not seen Neo, fought Torchwick, and they have not met Neptune. Have a good one!**

 **smacktwinsrule- Hi! I'm glad you like this story! Here is an update! I do still have writers block though :( I am glad you think my story is awesome and I also love Rosewick!**

 **Thank you to everyone who follows, reads, and/or reviews my story. We are at 100 Favs and 162 Follows... I am so happy that you all like my story and I hope I keep entertaining you all with it! Until next time~**


	11. Chapter 11

Roman and Ruby walked to towards his dorms, the air tense. Roman looked over to the girl next to him and raised an eyebrow at the harsh and fierce frown that sat on the otherwise happy girl.

"Why're you so worked up about this?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Ruby let out a long sigh, her face relaxed into more of an annoyed expression instead of a furious one. "I'm tired of being treated like a child... I'm tired of them underestimating me for being younger then them... most of all, I'm disappointed that they don't trust me."

Roman hummed, looking back in front of him. He chuckled and responded to her. "I somewhat understand what you mean... I wasn't always the suave and dashing person you see today... actually, that's a lie, I was... only i wasn't _as_ suave or dashing."

Ruby snorted. "You? dashing and suave? Since when?"

Roman let out a gasp of indignation. "I'm wounded! How dare you? My poor, fragile ego!"

They chuckled for a bit before going into a more comfortable silence. They walked for about 3 minutes in silence until they reached the door to Romans dorm.

"Stay here for a minute, I need to check with my... teammates."

Ruby sat outside waiting. The silver eye'd girl listened in amusement as she heard a slew of curses and things being pushed around. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an out of breath Roman and a smirking Neo behind him.

"Come in." 

* * *

Weiss paced back and forth on the carpet, her heels seeming to echo despite the carpet blocking the click of her heel as she walked. If Blake didn't know better she would assume that Weiss would burn a hole in the rug if she continued her pacing. She looked over at Yang to see a somewhat similar sight... Though instead of pacing she was taping her fingers on their desk with an anxious expression seared onto her face.

Blake let out a sigh and stood up, catching the attention of the other girls in the room with her.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked the faunus girl.

"To the library where I can hopefully read quietly."

Yang's eyes flashed Red "What if Ruby comes back? We need to apologize as a team!"

"Ruby probably isn't coming back anytime soon, and sitting here worrying isn't going to help anything." Blake spoke evenly, keeping any possible annoyance or sadness out of her voice.

Yang put her head in her hands. "We really messed up, huh?"

Weiss sat down on her bed, looking at the floor. "We just wanted to make sure-"

"-She didn't take off with her new friend?" Yang finished for her.

Weiss flinched at the accuracy of the statement. She sighed and looked at Yang. "Despite how annoying and sometimes lazy she is... I can't really imagine life at beacon without her."

Blake sat back down on her bed. "According to her future self we wont have to worry about it happening for a little bit. If anything I think what we did today is what caused her to leave in the first place."

Yang gripped the arm of the chair hard, her face scrunched up in regret and anger. "I just want my sister to be safe."

Blake nodded. "We all want Ruby safe."

They all sat in silence, thinking over recent events. Yang stood up quickly, shaking her head. "I'm going for a walk."

Weiss stood up after Yang "I think I will do the same."

Blake watched the remaining teammates as they left the dorm... she let out a breath and moved to pick up her notebook.

"Mystery of the Time Travler... Lets see if we can figure you out 'Rust'." 

* * *

Ruby giggled as she watched Neo bounce up and down at her, writing down on a nearby note pad that they would be having a sleepover. Neo grabbed Romans hand and pushed him towards Ruby, silent laughter coming from her as she watched him ram into the small girl.

"Ow! Neo what the f-" He began, his words cutting off at noticing the girl he had pined to the floor. Silver eyes met green, both causing blushes to sprout on their faces. They briefly heard the click of the door as Neo left them alone.

Roman scrambled to get up, quickly moving and picking up Ruby. "One of these days I'll get her back for this."

Ruby laughed. "Good luck with that one..."

An awkward silence.

"So... Hows school in Mistral?" She asked, hoping to clear the uncertain and awkward air.

"About as boring and dumb as school here."

Ruby gave him a weird look. "You don't like going to Haven?"

"A school with a bunch of entitled wannabe heroes? God, no."

Ruby flinched at the 'wannabe hero' part, but quickly shook it off. "Why are you training to be a huntsman then? I thought huntsmen are basically heroes?"

Roman laughed at her naivety, quickly reigning himself in. "I'm training to be stronger... to survive. I'll do what I need to in order to survive... even if it includes being stuck around a bunch of idiots."

Ruby looked down at her boots, a sad frown marring her face. "Then why are you spending time with me? I'm here to help people... to be the 'Hero'... shouldn't you hate me like you hate everyone else?"

Roman looked to be in thought at her words, trying to come up with a response to give her.

"I did hate you at first."

Ruby cringed, the words hitting her harsher then she expected.

"I hated you until Neo forced me to bring you with us to that damn Ice cream shop... If I hadn't sat down and talked to you I would probably still hate you."

Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Why don't you, then?"

"If i'm being completely honest, I don't know. I should hate you... you have all the qualities I hate in a person."

Ruby felt her eyes fill with tears, she quickly blinked them away, listening to him continue on.

"...At the same time you're fun to be with, you see good in everything, you're childish... maybe I have a weakness for cute? its an accomplishment if you can get me to like you, and its very rare for me to like someone."

Ruby blushed, moving her eyes away from him. The two sat next to each other comfortably, Ruby cautiously put her head on his shoulder causing him to tense up, but calm down shortly after.

"Hey, Red?"

Ruby's eyes briefly flashed to Roman Torchwick at hearing the nickname, but quickly shrugged the memory off and turning her attention to the boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Roman?"

"...Why'd you decide to be a huntress?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "There are multiple reasons, I think."

"What are they?"

Ruby smiled softly. Her mind flashed with pictures of a younger Yang reading stories to her, Her mother coming home from missions and talking about how they went at dinner... Her Uncle Qrow telling her and Yang stories of the daring missions he went on... The people she could help... the people she has helped.

"I think one of the first things that made me interested in huntress was my mom... Summer Rose. I don't remember much about her, but I remember her cookies... her hugs... and the stories she would tell us at dinner about her missions... of all the people she helped. Things were good... but then when I was around 3 she went on a mission and... never came back."

Roman raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't that make you not want to be a huntress?"

"Nope. My mom helped so many people... I wanted to be like her. I think, back then, I felt that being a huntress would make me feel closer to her. I know that she's gone, but when I'm helping people I feel like she's with me."

Roman snorted but didn't make any comments on her reasoning. "I thought you said their were more then one reason?"

"You're gonna laugh at me for this one..." Ruby pouted.

Roman rested his head on top of hers "I promise I will try not to laugh."

"Another reason was because of... the stories my sister would read me before bed. Ones with heroes fighting the bad guys and prevailing... people living happily ever after."

Ruby could feel his body shake as he tried to conceal his laughter, she rolled her eyes. "Let it out now, you big meanie."

Roman cackled, his eyes slightly tearing up. His laughter slowly faded and her wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm not even surprised that that was one your reasons."

Ruby huffed out. "You're a jerk... now I wont tell you my last reason."

Roman lets out a loud hum, turning to face her. "I could make you tell me."

Ruby lifted her head up and looked at him with amusement. "Oh yeah? How?"

Romans mouth twisted into an evil smirk, causing Ruby to flashback to Roman Torchwick again but she quickly shook the thought away, though she did so too late as he had already began his plan to make her.

He quickly made use of one of her worst weaknesses, and she felt absolutely betrayed at what he was doing.

He was tickling her.

"Noooo! Stop! You win! You win!"

Roman stopped and looked at her with an expectant smirk

"One day I'll wipe that smug smirk off your face."

Roman patted her shoulder. "Maybe one day, sweetheart, but not today."

Ruby rolled her eyes and began her last explanation.

"My last reason for wanting this is because of... well... my need for helping people. I want to help as many people as I can, and as a huntress I can do that. Police are okay, but the huntsmen get all the action... I enjoy fighting and helping people, so with this I can do both as a career!"

"Ah, more of a fighter?"

Ruby nodded and went to open her mouth when the door opened. Mercury and Emerald paused as they saw the scene in front of them. Realizing that he had not moved from his position over Ruby after taking her down, he quickly jumped away from her. Ruby blushed and scooted away from him.

Mercury smirked "So... what'd we miss?" 

* * *

Time seemed to slow. Nobody moved.

There was silence in Ozpins office as Ruby Rose looked at the headmaster in rage. Her glare sent shivers down even Glyndas spine as she attempted to calm herself down.

"So you mean to tell me, that this _ENTIRE_ time I could have just _told_ them about the future without feeling the anxiety and dread I've been feeling _every time I blurt something out?!_ " She asks, her voice raising.

Ozpin looks on calmly, taking a long sip from his coffee cup. "Yes, that is what I said."

Ruby held a hand up, signifying that she needed a moment before walking into the elevator and shutting the doors. Ozpin looked at the elevator doors in amusement as a loud angry shriek sounded from behind them.

Ruby opened the elevator doors again, she walked back into the room and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"Ozpin, I despise your twisted sense of humor." she said in exasperation.

Glynda nods "I have to agree with Mrs. Rose... It is an awful sense of humor."

Ruby raises her eyebrow at the blonde professor before snorting "I never thought I would ever hear those words come from your mouth"

Glynda stutters something that sounded like an excuse crossed with an insult before she huffed and crossed her arms. Ruby sighs and drops her arm.

"I'm only letting this go because of how much you helped me in the future. You are so lucky I don't kick you out of one of these windows."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean 'how much i helped you'?"

Ruby smiles at them "Since I don't have to worry about this coming back to bite me, why don't I tell you my story?"

Ozpin motions for her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. She quickly does so and begins to speak.

"It all started when I ran into a boy named Roman and his sister, Neo." 

* * *

**_Ayeee, Guess who's back? It's me! I'm back with a new chapter and a new name! Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me! Its been about... what? 45 days since my last update? Oops. I promise me and this story are alive. Oh! Guess who had a birthday last week? This girl! (you guys probably don't care lmao)_**

 ** _Off topic from that, Volume 5 is out! I'm not gonna spoil anything, but the new episode was very good and I am super happy with it. (Maybe I have a few criticisms, but I digress.)_**

 ** _ONTO THE REVIEWS!_**

 ** _Aim1107- Yeah, I do that too... I actually still have no idea what ending I'm using considering I have about multiple possible endings... I guess we'll both see!_**

 ** _merendinoemiliano- Hey, Thanks! I'm glad you liked Juniors part and I hope you like the new chapters coming out. Sorry about your account, hopefully the site stops being a dick to you :I_**

 ** _bwburke94- Hey, thanks for pointing that out! I must have forgotten to fix that as I was writing... I'll have to fix that later!_**

 ** _lucascaccia65- Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!_**

 ** _Nameless Panda- Yes I did! I thought it fit in well too, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Zhalo Shadowcell- Hello! I just wanted to let you know that the chapter I updated with wasn't actually short. The average words in each chapter equals 1,178 words and this chapter was 1,276 words. I really don't want you guys thinking I did just wait over a month to just update with a shorter then normal chapter when I didn't... though you are probably annoyed that I waited a long time just to upload a normal length chapter... sorry! (this chapter is around 2000 words so its longer than usual! yay!)_**


	12. Chapter 12

There was an awkward silence pause in the dorm room of team CMEN, the four people in the room having a slight staring contest. Mercury wore a smirk at the situation, finding it amusing. Emerald sighed and placed her hand on her head. "What is this? Why is there a girl in our dorm?"

Roman nervously held his hands up, chuckling. "She's a... friend of mine."

Emerald put a hand on her hip and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And would our... _friend back at Haven_ know about this friend?"

Roman stood up and glared at Emerald and put his hands down "Listen here you little rat, if word get's back to her I'll-"

Emerald glares at him and interrupts "You'll what?"

Roman grumbles and looks to the side. "What do you want?"

"We'll discuss the terms for my temporary silence later." She says, Mercury adding in "So, does this friend of yours have a name?" once she was done.

Roman looked over to see Ruby up and moved to grab her shoulders "Yes she does, but sadly we were just leaving so I'm afraid you'll have to do introductions some other time."

Ruby gives him a confused look. "What? I thought we were gonna stay-" she was quickly interrupted by Roman. "Ah, would you look at the time! We better go." He rushed her out of the room, shutting the door behind him and sighing in relief. Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "What was _that_ all about?"

Roman shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, we just have an odd relationship."

Ruby hums and accepts his answer, moving on to the next subject. "So... what do we do now if we aren't going to hang out at your dorm?" causing Roman to sigh.

"I have no idea... I forgot the other half of my team spends most of their time in our dorm.

Ruby sighed "Well, we can't go to my dorm... and its only 2:00 pm..."

Roman thought for a few seconds before grinning at her slyly. "I think I have an idea of what we could do..."

* * *

Ozpin let out a hum at her statement. "and this 'Roman' wouldn't happen to be Roman Torchwick, would he?"

Ruby shushed him "Shush, I'm getting to it." She paused for a minute, something clicking in her head. "If I do say anything, I need you _both_ to promise me that everything I say stays in here, and that no matter what I say you will _not_ contact police, huntsmen, or _generals_."

Ozpin looked amused and nodded while Glynda looked confused. "Wait, why would we have to promise-" She was interrupted by Ozpin. "Professor, please."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, I promise."

The older Ruby nodded "Alright, thank you. So... to start off, I have a fuzzy memory of what did happen these past few days seeing as I don't really remember much of the time I was here... I do remember meeting two important people."

"I take it that these people were the two you mentioned before?" Ozpin questioned.

Ruby nodded, confirming his question. "Yes. Roman Candle and Neo Politon, exchange students from Haven Academy. Throughout my year here I had gotten close to the both of them, Neo becoming like a sister to me and Roman becoming... something more."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at this. "Your husband, I assume?"

Ruby smiled. "Yup! I believe we started our relationship at the end of the year, around the time the tournament was over... there was a problem with that though... once the year was over, Roman and Neo would have to go back to Haven, right?"

Ozpin nodded "Yes, once the tournament is over each team has to go back to their kingdom and school until the next one."

Ruby shook her head "Well, not for them... mainly because they were never students at Haven in the first place."

Glynda looked at her in surprise and and slight anger. " _What?!_ If these students aren't actual students then they need to be kick-" The headmaster held up a hand in front of her, causing her to backdown and sigh. Ozpin nodded at Ruby. "Please continue, Mrs. Rose."

Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously. "Right... well, as it turns out, they had been planted into the school by a boss of theirs... their _actual_ names were Roman Torchwick and... actually, Neo's name stayed the same. Y'know, I never noticed it until now, but their boss was pretty dumb... I mean, she didn't even try to disguise Neo, she just let her keep her name..."

Glynda glared at her. "Can you get back to how how these criminals managed to sneak their way into Beacon and why I shouldn't immediately have them arrested?"

Ruby grinned nervously. "Right, well they're the only reason Beacon is still standing in my time so... unless you'd like the school to fall to the grimm I would suggest not doing that."

Ozpin looked at her with widened eyes "Salem, I take it?" causing Ruby to nod.

"Yeah... turns out that me and my boyfriend stopping her plans made her pretty angry... we had to deal with a few of her people coming after us for a couple years once I had left Beacon but eventually she called them off once she couldn't kill us the first couple of times and we weren't making an effort to stop her anymore."

Glynda looked pretty surprised by that information. "She just let you both live?"

Ruby shrugged "I guess she figured she shouldn't try and attack me when every attempt was a failure and I had a power that could kill her..."

Ozpin sighed and nodded. "Yes... Silver eyes..."

Ruby nodded. "Thanks to my memory not being clear for the period of time, I'm not really sure what happens, but I do know that their boss was one of Salems and that she was attempting to bring down Beacon in order to get some sort of power hidden here. Roman and Neo were a big part of her plan, but it backfired when they both became close with me... instead of bringing down the school like they planned they ended up helping me save it. Cinder was killed in the attack, causing her powers to leave, but I'm not sure what happened to them..."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "They probably went back to the original holder of the power or the person who killed Cinder."

Ruby shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

Ozpin nodded. "I suppose we will."

Ruby tapped her chin. "Now where was I? Oh right, the breach of Beacon... well, once that was over, the school was under construction for a few weeks but eventually was ready for classes to begin again. 4th year students graduated a little bit late, but other than that everything was normal... things were not normal with my team though."

Glynda raised her eyebrow. "Team RWBY? Did something happen to one of your team members?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, they found out I was dating a criminal... they were not happy."

The combat professor nodded in understanding. "Right, I can see where that may cause issues for a team."

"They still loved me, and we were still a close team... they just didn't trust me as much because of Roman. They constantly attempted to break us up, expressing their dislike of him. I eventually couldn't take it and decided I wanted to leave Beacon at the end of my 2nd year. I had gone to professor Ozpin to let him know that I had decided I was going to leave Beacon but instead of attempting to convince me to stay, he gave me early graduation and bought Roman, Neo, and I tickets to Mistral."

Glynda Goodwitch looked at Ozpin in disbelief as he simply sipped out of his coffee cup, not reacting to her admission.

Ruby coughed to get Glynda's attention back, and continued when both were looking at her. "For the next 3 years Roman and I stuck together, he still continued being a thief while I took hunting jobs at nearby villages... then he proposed. We had gone to a far off village, a place where nobody had ever heard of him and his crimes, and we had gotten legally married. We decided that we wanted to keep both of our names but also take the others... so we became Mr and Mrs. Rosewick."

Ozpin smiled "Clever, going to a village just far away enough that nobody would know him."

Ruby nodded. "And it was perfect... until I stopped getting jobs because of my marriage. I don't blame anyone for not hiring me, but when the jobs stopped coming for me, they also stopped coming for Roman... apparently nobody was willing to trust a criminal to get the job done when he was married to a huntress..."

"...Then I came to a realization... Roman wasn't able to become a Hunter thanks to his previous crimes, but _I_ on the other hand, was able to become a criminal. We set up my first illegal job so that the camera would catch my face, causing my name to make an appearance on 'Remnants most wanted' list, and in came the jobs."

"It's still a bit surprising that you of all people would end up being a criminal, considering you seem to be dead set on helping people in the current time." Ozpin stated, causing Ruby to nod.

"I haven't let go of that, I still want to help people... but I can still do that as a criminal. A lot of the jobs we take aren't hurting innocent people, we mainly just steal from greedy corporations or work on stealing back things that were originally stolen from someone else."

"And the rest of team RWBY? What happened to them?" Glynda asked.

Ruby smiled. "They stayed in Beacon, graduating with team JNPR in their 4th year. Weiss took over as the owner of the SDC, a company we unfortunately do steal from a lot, while Blake and Yang became Huntresses. From what I hear Blake works mainly in menagerie, helping the faunus spread their territory there by keeping the grimm population away from new areas that faunus have populated... and I know Yang spends her time taking random hunting jobs while she tries to track me down... mainly because she's managed to find me a few times... I'm pretty sure they're all still friends too!"

Glynda nodded, accepting the answer.

Ruby stood up and looked at a nearby clock in Ozpins office "Yikes... it's gotten kinda late, I better head back to team RWBY... make sure they didn't get themselves in trouble with tiny me."

Ozpin nodded. "Good luck, Mrs. Rosewick."

Ruby paused on her way out. "Can you just call me Mrs. Rose while I'm here? I don't want anyone else really finding out... it would just cause a stressful situation."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Rose. Have a good day."

Ruby smiled and waved, getting on the elevator. "You too, headmaster!"

The elevator doors slid close, leaving Ozpin and Glynda alone.

* * *

Junior cleaned a cup out infront of the bar, still talking with Yang and Qrow. "We've been looking for clues on where Ruby could have gone since the day she disappeared, but we haven't had much luck... A lot of us are convinced she isn't alive anymore... but Roman and Neo haven't let go of hope."

Yang curled her hand into a tight fist at hearing him mention the possibility of death, her knuckles turning white. "She isn't dead."

Junior sighed at her. "You sound just like Roman did last time I was over there... Look, she walked into a dust crate and there was an explosion. When Roman got in there Ruby was completely gone. The only reason I am not fully convinced that she was just incinerated by the explosion was because one of her gloves was left fully intact and the crate she was in was still in one piece."

Qrow looked surprised at that information. "Her glove? Why wouldn't that have gone with her?"

Junior shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, because I have no clue."

Yang look around the bar, surprised that it was somewhat empty. She spotted Miltia and Melanie sitting a ways off on a booth, Miltia crying while Melanie comforted her. "What's up with them?" She questioned.

Junior sighed, also seeing the scene. "It's been a pretty hard couple of days with half if not more of Romans workers thinking she's dead... As you can see, even some of _my_ workers are pretty upset about it. She was nice to all of them, even the one's that fucked up a job. Miltia and Melanie really liked her."

Yang smiled slightly "That's my sister, nice to everyone."

Qrow looked back at Junior. "What else was in the crate with Ruby?"

Junior shrugged. "I'm not sure, from what I understand there was just a single crystal, but nobody can identify what kind it is."

Yang tapped her chin. "I think I might have an idea of who might know what crystal it is."

Junior gave her a pleading look. "If you find out can you let me know? I know you don't like him, but her husband hasn't slept at all since she's gone missing, he needs some sort of hope."

Yang crosses her arms and grumbles but eventually sighs and nods. "Fine, but I still don't trust him."

Junior nods. "Thank you."

Yang and Qrow stand up and make their way out, Qrow quickly adding "We'll be in touch." before they walk outside. Yang opens up her scroll, going to the group chat. "We might not know what crystal was in that crate, but the owner of it sure will.

Qrow smirked at her. "Nice thinking firecracker."

Yang quickly types out a text to the group chat.

Yang: Emergency, test back ASAP!

Yang goes to put her phone back in her pocket when it pings twice, notifying her of two new messages. She looks at her phone with a smile. "That was quick."

Blake: What's going on? Are you alright?

Weiss: What happened?!

Yang smiled at their concern and texted back quickly.

Yang: There was an accident at the last Ruby heist... there was an explosion and nobody can find her

There was a pause of silence before they responded.

Weiss: ...What? What do you mean nobody can find the dolt?! Where was the explosion?!

Blake: Oh god... you don't mean...?

Yang's smile was replaced by a sad frown at their responses, remembering that no one knew her sisters fate. She quickly text them back.

Yang: group call?

Immediately after sending the text her phone started ringing. She hit answer and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Weiss's panicked voice was the first that came through. "Hello!? Yang, what's going on?!"

Yang sighed. "We aren't sure... Qrow got a report from a witness claiming that Ruby went inside a SDC dust crate and that there was an explosion that came from inside of it... we went to an associate of Torchwick's and he confirmed that she went in and never came out."

Yang heard the noise of Blake whispering a curse under her breath and then shortly after heard Weiss speak again, this time on the verge of tears. "She's dead?"

"No, we have reason to believe that there is a possibility she is alive." Yang responded, hearing a sigh of relief come from both girls on the line.

"Wait, how could she still be alive if there was an explosion of dust and she was gone when it happened? There is no way that an explosion of that much dust wouldn't kill a person." Blake asked.

"I don't think the explosion was from a normal dust crystal, because the witness reported the dust crate still being intact and Torchwick's associate confirmed that one of her gloves was left fully intact inside of it." Yang explained.

"What? then what kind of dust would it..." Weiss began in confusion, trailing off in realization "...Oh no... she _didn't_ , that absolute dolt!"

Yang grinned in excitement "You know what kind of dust crystal it was?"

Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Yes, the crystal is called ' Taxídi Sto Chróno', It's a very rare crystal that if come in contact with can send a person _back in time!_ "

"Wait... so Ruby is just in the past?" Blake questioned in surprise.

"Yes, that reckless idiot sent herself into the past." Weiss replied.

Yang whistled in surprise. "Damn... anyway to get her back to the present?"

Weiss sighed. "The amount of time someone using the crystal can be stuck in the past is from 1 month to _5 years_. There is a way to bring her back sooner, but we would need to use the crystal to send someone back in time to get her and bring her back... and from what you've said, her husband is in possession of it... If we want to get Ruby back soon, then we are probably going to have to work with Torchwick."

Yang groaned at hearing that Blake just sighed.

"I'll get a plane ticket to Vale... We can't just leave Ruby in the past, even if she's made some pretty bad choices." Blake said to them.

Weiss agreed. "I will have my secretary schedule me a flight as well, and I will leave the company temporarily with a trusted friend."

Yang smiled. "I'll meet you guys at the airport, just text me when your flights are... meanwhile, I have to get in contact with Torchwick."

"Very well, I will see you both soon." Weiss said.

"Bye!" Yang said, ending the call. She looked back at the doors that led inside of Juniors club and sighed. "Well uncle Qrow, looks like we'll be getting back to Junior sooner than expected."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys... how long has it been? 6 months? Damn. A lot of stuff happened in my life that I don't want to get into, and it took me a while to write, but here is a new chapter! As a small apology I made it about 3 times longer than a normal chapter... Seriously, I'm sorry this took so long. I actually planned to upload this chapter yesterday, but I got a bit stuck on one part of it haha. ^^;**_

 _ **Onto the reviews!**_

 _ **DrakeFisk- Thanks for the belated birthday wish! I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story and I'm sorry that you had to wait another even longer period for me to update it. I also love the Villain x Hero romance, and I'm glad that it also appeals to you! I'm seriously happy you love how I've written it out, it means a lot.**_

 _ **merendinoemiliano- Hey, glad you liked it! I kinda headcanon that Ruby also loves the idea of being a huntress because it makes her feel close to her mom... and yeah, I thought it would be pretty in character for Roman to say he was just their to survive. I agree that if there weren't really any grimm then hunters would definitely live longer... don't really understand why they people in remnant don't just unlock their auras even if they don't become hunters. Glad you liked the chapter!**_

 _ **Allison Illuminated- Sorry about that, I seriously do need to work on editing those so that they aren't as bad... I'm glad you kept reading despite it though! I'm also glad that you have enjoyed how I have written the characters! Time travel is a fun plot, I also enjoy seeing stories with it as it's main plot. I will keep going, hopefully next time I get out a chapter it wont be months later haha.**_

 _ **bwburke94- Happy belated birthday! Are you also a Libra? :)**_

 _ **Xearthes- Thanks! And it's the first one! :)**_

 _ **Guest- Thanks! glad you liked the reference!**_

 _ **ShulkXMelia23- Thanks for the belated birthday wish! I'm glad you liked the new chapter and I will keep writing the story! I think that maybe you should at least try to write your ideas, even if it's just for yourself. Writing can be a lot of fun if you try it out!**_

 _ **jboy44- Hahaha**_

 _ **Hithilion- I'm glad that you will, sorry it took a while to update.**_

 _ **Guest- Yeah haha, I'm not really good at puns so I kinda took it from chibi. Cinder does lack creativity in this, which I think is pretty funny. I couldn't imagine team RWBY hating Ruby, even if she ran off and became a criminal haha. There it is! As for your predictions, I cannot confirm or deny them because I could possibly spoil something.**_

 _ **Treefrogger- Glad you think so!**_

 _ **Earth Dragon Arnighte- Glad you like the RvB reference, and I believe I explained this previously when replying to the reviews but I get that most people probably don't read these so I'll re-explain. This fanfiction takes place after volume 1 but before volume 2, so they haven't seen Neo yet. As for Roman, he is in disguise and his semblance in this makes people around him not recognize him while it's active (I'm aware that in canon he has no semblance, but for the sake of this plot hole lets just say it's part of the AU hahaha). Here's an update!**_

 _ **DreamHunter16 and Guest- I'm glad you love it so far! Here's more!**_

 _ **ShadyViper- Wow, Hello to you both! Thanks to your friend for sharing it, and thank you for reading it! Glad it has you interested! Will do!**_

 _ **Zoroark0- Glad you found it and I will continue it! I'm so happy you like it! Here's an update!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The older rose walked through the halls with a slight bounce, finding herself feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She no longer felt as if everything she said could ruin what she had and for that, she felt both frustration and relief.

Her frustration was more or less that she had worried herself in circles about watching each word, and even then she still managed to spill small details about her future... She now understood why Neo and Roman handled most of the talking in their 'business'... She likely would have gotten them caught or killed if she had been stuck talking to both their employers and 'victims'.

For however frustrated she might have felt, the relief of knowing that she could not change her future, her life, overwhelmed her tremendously. She was sure that nothing could bring her down for the day- scratch that- the rest of the time she was there.

She hummed a small tune as she opened the door to her old dorm, a certain cat Faunus poking her head up at the sound of the door. 'Rust' watched as Blake relaxed slightly, nodding to her in acknowledgment of her presence. The woman smiled back at her and Blake soon returned her gaze to a notebook she was writing in. The older woman shrugged at that and hung up her cloak before walking over to one of the beds and plopping down onto it.

"So," She began, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Blake hummed. "Weiss and Yang went for a walk and Ruby is most likely with her new friends."

Rust sighed and turned her head to look over at Blake, who still had her face buried in the notebook as she scribbled away in it. "What are you up to?"

Blake paused in her writing. "Just working on some notes for one of my classes."

The time traveler groaned and rolled on her stomach, her original excitement about Ozpins revelation sizzling down into pure boredom. Blake raised an eyebrow at her from where she sat, her childish action so familiar yet so... unfamiliar. An action she had seen multiple times done by their leader, but this time it was being done by a familiar stranger.

Blake wasn't sure how she felt about it

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Ruby groaned, bored and curious.

Roman rolled his eyes at her impatience, getting annoyed at her insistent questioning as they walked through Vale.

"If I tell you will you shut up?" He grumbled

She hummed, tapping her chin. "Depends on where we're going."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine... I overheard from some nearby Faunus that there was a white fang meeting happening tonight."

Ruby gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?! We need to go back and get the rest of our teams then!"

He quickly shook his head, putting his finger in front of her mouth to quiet her down. "No, If we are going to do this we need to be quiet and stealthy. We aren't going to be able to move fast and quiet if there are 6 people with us."

He watched as Ruby took in his words, pondering what he said before nodding slightly in slight trepidation. He felt a bit of annoyance as he watched a smirk begin to appear on her face.

"I thought you didn't like going out of your way to help people?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't... I just figured that a goody two shoes like you would enjoy this." He really wasn't lying about that, he just left out the part that him causing trouble at the White Fang meeting would be some nice revenge on his current employer.

Ruby gave him a smug look and quipped a sarcastic response. "Mhm... sure, I believe that."

Roman groaned, he was going to be stuck with her smug grin the entire walk there.

* * *

 **Hey... I just wanna apologize for this chapter being short and mainly just filler. I've been struggling a bit but I wanted to get at least something out for today... well, today specifically because it's somewhat of a special day.**

 ** _Happy one-year anniversary!_ It's been a year since I started this garbage fanfiction and I wanna thank you guys for following it even though I'm awful at updating it and my grammar isn't the best. You guys are awesome.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Doritodropped- You're welcome! ;)**

 **DrakeFisk- Thank you for this, it made me feel so much better and I really appreciate reviews like this. I apologize for not taking the 'Quality over frequency' advice when it came to this chapter but I will be sure to spend much more time working on the next one.**

 **cipher111996- I've never seen Back to the Future before... I'll have to get around to it though, considering I love time travel plots.**

 **Chaos The True Kage of Lyoko- I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **trulyBabzz- I'm so glad you love it and it's definitely not dead. I'm just in a stump. :P**

 **jboy44- hahaha maybe**

 **Aoushi23- I think over protective Yang kinda gives more... comedic effect? I think a lot of people also kinda headcanon her protective because of how caring she is... It likely isn't how she would be in canon, but hey, It's fun.**

 **LONE RANGER 97- Nope! Not abandoned! both this story and I are very much alive, just slow! :) Thanks for sticking with it!**

 **merendinoemiliano- I'm better and the volume was... iffy for me. I love the show but it's got... quite a lot of flaws. It was exciting at least? And yeah, I'm not sure I agree about the aura thing but maybe! Thanks!**

 **CrimsonTheKing- I'm glad that this was what you were looking for! I hope you enjoy the rest of it! :)**

 **bwburke94- fair enough.**

 **the green baron- You have no idea how much better this review made me feel, thank you for this. I hope it continues to interest you!**

 **Shenkovitch267- You're all so nice and patient thank you so much :,) I hope you continue to enjoy it**

 **Thank you everyone who left a review and thank you to all of the readers! Happy one year!**


	14. Chapter 14

Roman sighed as he worked on the alarm, writing down possible codes that Cinder could have used for the door. He groaned as he looked over at Ruby, raising his eyebrow as he watched her fidget.

"Will you stop that?"

She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry! I'm just really excited."

"Well can you bring your excitement down to 5? I need to focus on breaking into this stupid place without alerting them."

"How are you gonna do that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and getting closer to him to get a better view.

"I overheard some of the grunts talking about codes, might as well try them." He lied, biting the inside of his cheek at the weird feeling in his gut from lying to her.

'Idiot.'

"Well, what are the codes you heard?"

"I heard a few snippets of it, something that starts with 'Op' and ends with 'Me'." At least that wasn't a lie, one of the codes he hadn't tried had been one that Cinder kept very secret, he was pretty sure not even her lap dog, Emerald, knew.

Ruby hummed and tapped her chin before scooting next to him. "Let me try."

He rolled his eyes at her as she rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles before typing in 'Open says me'

"Ruby, that's not going to-" He was cut off as the alarm beeped twice before a click was heard and the door opened slowly. He felt his eye twitch slightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "-You've got to be kidding me."

His boss was an idiot.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air and grabbed his arm, using her semblance to speed forward, bringing them behind a stack of crates. Roman felt his heart drop in his stomach but managed to hold back his scream in front of her. He quickly attempted to regain his composer, the speed shocking him.

He put a hand on his chest to try and steady his racing heart. "Please, never do that again." He wheezed.

Ruby gave him a confused glance, remembering that not everyone was used to the insane speeds in which her semblance allowed her to travel. "Oh, sorry!"

He sighed and stood up straight. "It's alright, now try to keep quiet. They're going to start soon."

The two found their spots, both hidden enough that nobody would be able to spot them unless trying, and soon after a masculine Faunus stepped onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I assure you, she is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long."

A woman in a red dress walked onto the stage, no signs of any animalistic traits, causing the Faunus crowd to boo.

"What's a human doing here?!" A Faunus cried out from the crowd.

Ruby felt her heart jump in her throat. 'That woman! She was the one who helped Torchwick get away!' She thought, her mind racing.

The woman smiled at that. "I'm glad you asked!" She walked across the stage towards the masculine Faunus that introduced her. "As I am sure many of you are aware, humans are awful, disgusting creatures. I can see why all of you would want us locked away, better yet, killed."

Roman raised an eyebrow at that, wondering when she would get on with it already. Cinder wasn't the type to dance around something unless it was confidential.

"But, you and I have an enemy in common! The humans who pull the strings, the humans who run these kingdoms. The schools, the government, the military. Some even taking control of more than one of them. They are to blame for your hardships, they're the real humans that have turned your lives miserable."

The Faunus in the crowd began cheering her on, shouting words of agreement.

"With my help, we can rid the world of these humans."

Suddenly, the curtain behind them was pulled, revealing a massive robot. Something only Atlas could have produced. The Faunus cheered louder and Ruby held in her gasp.

"As you can see, we have managed to... snag a few of the new state of the art Atlas robots. Many of your fellow White Fang members have been moved to our base in the South East... If you'd rather stay in the city, you are welcome to... however, if you're truly ready to fight for your beliefs, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Now, Any questions?"

The cheers in the room had gotten much louder by then, Faunus pumping their fists in the air and some whistling.

Ruby looked over at Roman, nodding towards the door. He turned to look at the door, then nodded back as a signal that it was time to go.

They both moved quickly and silently, sneaking out the door they hacked into with little to no hassle and then quickly moving down the street.

As they slowed to a walk, Ruby looked at him with wide eye's. "That was unbelievable! The White Fang have a set up in the South East! How do we warn Ozpin?"

Roman quickly raised a finger to his lips, signaling to her that she needed to keep her voice down. "We don't need all of Vale hearing what we just found out! As for Ozpin, we don't tell him. At least, not yet. We have to be careful."

Ruby bit her lip, unsure if she agreed with keeping what they found out from their headmaster but ultimately trusting Roman. "Alright, but we have to tell him eventually!"

"All in do time."

Ruby looked up at the sky and gasped, noting how dark it was. "Shoot! I didn't notice we'd been gone this long. We'd better head back to Beacon."

Roman quickly opened his scroll to check the time and whistled. "Early classes are going to suck."

"Well, c'mon then!" She grabbed his hand and took off running, careful not to activate her semblance but gaining enough speed that Roman had trouble keeping up with.

Roman, however, didn't notice thanks to the annoying warmth that had blossomed on his face. He felt pure dread as his heart fluttered around in his chest.

He was fucked.

* * *

Yang and Weiss had long since returned to the dorm room, minds cleared but hearts still heavy. The air had yet again grown heavy, the sun going down, the moon coming up, and still no sign of their team leader.

Rust had sighed at their tense forms. "Relax, if she was dead I wouldn't even be here."

Yang sighed and put her head in her hands, her leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably. "I know, it's just- It's late! None of us have heard from her since she caught us spying on her and that Roman kid!"

Weiss put a hand on Yang's shoulder, causing her to slightly un-tense.

"I'm just... I'm just really worried."

"We all are." Weiss interrupted, still keeping a hand on Yang's shoulder. "And we all need to properly apologize for earlier."

Rust hadn't been surprised when they had told her of how they were caught spying, she had seen it coming. Her memories may have been old and dare she say 'Rusty', but it wasn't completely gone. She knew time would flow as expected though, and she couldn't change it.

Just as Rust had opened her mouth to respond, the door of the dorm opened and in walked a disheveled but mostly unharmed Ruby Rose. The three girls waiting for her quickly gathering her in a group hug, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Ruby, we're so sorry. We weren't thinking about how what we did would hurt you." Weiss said, swallowing her pride.

"Please forgive us!" Yang added.

Ruby smiled at them."I'll forgive you guys, but you have to trust me! I know it's hard because of all this weird Time travel nonsense-" She paused, looking over at Rust and mumbling out a 'No offense', which in turn earned her a nod in understanding. "-but I'm still your leader and I'm still the same old Ruby."

"Now with a little bit more on your shoulders." Rust added.

Yang sighed in relief and the girls backed away from Ruby, giving her room to breath. Yang quickly moved back in to give Ruby a bear hug. "Next time you're going to stay out so late, at least call me?"

Ruby hugged her back and nodded. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late I was gone for."

For a short moment, Ruby pondered if she should reveal what she had found out to her team. She quickly decided against doing so, fearing that it would just cause them to worry and not trust Roman.

"It's getting late, team. I think it's time for bed."

Weiss looked back at the clock and felt a small headache begin as she imagined the absolute hell tomorrow would be. Yang groaned and Blake grabbed her pajamas.

"Goodnight team RWBY!"

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and Happy (early) Halloween!**

 **For this chapter, I'm going to skip over replying to replies, though I might be going back to that in (probably distant) future updates!**

 **(I'm also working on re-writing my older chapters, seeing as my grammar has improved and some have told me the earlier chapters almost drove them away from this fanfiction.)**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	15. An important message

**To all of my readers, I am announcing that I am currently getting back into this fanfiction and am revising it. When I first began this about a year and a half ago I had absolutely no plan for this. My plan was to go in and write whatever I felt like writing... this was not a good idea, seeing as it left me stuck for weeks to sometimes months on which chapter should have what.**

 **I want this fanfiction to be as good as possible, so because of that, I have paused my writing of new chapters in favor of editing, retouching, combining, adding and/or removing certain parts of the story to make it not only easier to read and follow along, but also easier to write. I have already started on my plan, and I currently have a few future chapters planned out for when I am done reworking this. I would like to thank all of my readers, new and old, for not only reading this story but supporting me despite my multiple different hiatus and writer block episodes.**

 **In addition to this, I will, unfortunately, be removing and discontinuing my interaction with you guys via responding to reviews at the end of each chapter. The reason for this is because it not only takes up space, making the fanfiction seem much longer than it actually is... but also because it can get confusing to new readers who are unsure of what I am responding to.**

 **I do have a few solutions to this, however...**

 **Not only do I have the option to respond to you guys through PMs (depending on if you've created an account or not) but I also have rejoined Tumblr and will be relatively active on there if any of you would like to ask me any questions or follow me. I am found Luxinal**

 **I would like to apologize for posting this instead of an actual chapter... but as annoying as it must be to think you are getting an update only to find it is only a notification about the state of the fanfiction, I felt it was very important that you all are aware of the situation. I feel really bad that I keep leading you guys on like this; I promise you I am trying my very best to get this going again. I am very sorry that you have had to put up with my unpredictability and I am trying to get better.**

 **As a bit of an apology, I do have a sneak peek for a potential future chapter... it's not much, but I hope that it kinda works. Once I have finished revising this story I will be removing this chapter, seeing as it disrupts the flow of chapters and won't be needed.**

 **Thank you, again. You guys are the best and I look forward to continuing this Rosewick journey with all of you.**

 _"Her brain hadn't really gotten a chance to really process it all, had it? I mean, the past week had been a constant one after the other for the team… with time travel, friendship shattering revelations, the drama between her and her team, and Roman... things seemed to just keep going. She closed her eyes and moved her head back in order to stare at the blank ceiling._

 _'There is currently a woman sleeping on our dorm floor… you are currently sleeping on our dorm floor… I time traveled.'_

 _No matter how many times she repeated it in her head it never made any real sense to her… I mean, time travel was real! Her future self was living breathing proof! But at the rate her team was going… she wasn't sure if time travel was as great as she once thought. If she really thought about it she knew she'd rather not know any of the things she's learned from this over knowing that time travel was real… I mean, really? she breaks her team up? Every time she thought about it it just seemed less and less realistic… she loved her team._

 _Yet there was a nagging little voice in the back of her head reminding her of her recently invaded privacy._

 _It also seemed that she had a hard time thinking without her thoughts somehow leading back to Roman... He was playful, fun to be around, easy to annoy, and was quickly becoming a close friend... yet she couldn't shake the nagging familiarity. She must have met him before, right? Every time she saw his face it was like deja vu. She hadn't managed to ask yet, though she doubts he would know either... If he did he probably would have brought it up by now._

 _'I have to talk to him after classes are through' She thought to herself, closing her eyes again and sighing._

 _She wasn't all too tired, but a small nap for an hour or so to pass the time she had left before classes wouldn't hurt."_


End file.
